Espoir, Futur et Avenir
by klaroline-stebekah-forever
Summary: Alternative à la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries. Stefan est enfermé par Silas dans un cercueil au fond d'un lac où nul semble remarquer son absence à part Rebekah qui le sauve et, ensemble, ils préparent leur vengeance contre Silas. Mais est-ce que cette alliance ne cacherait pas autre chose ? Que fera Stefan une fois Silas mort ? Et Rebekah ?
1. La disparition de Stefan

**Espoir, Futur et Avenir**

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Rappel<span>: Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire ainsi aucun profit de cette publication. Les droits sont réservés aux producteurs de la série, de la CW et de notre chère écrivaine L.J. Smith. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bienvenue avec cette nouvelle fiction qui cette fois -désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple- mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le klaroline mais le stebekah. Oui, ils mènent en scène le joli univers de l'un de mes plus grands couples préférés de la fabuleuse série de Vampire Diaries (en faites, il y en a que deux: klaroline et stebekah. Comme mon pseudo l'indique, en outre). Il y aura aussi un chouia de klaroline, bien sûr, mais pas aussi important que le stebekah, et, ne seront ensemble qu'au milieu pour ne dire à la fin de la fic. Présence <strong>__**léger **__**aussi du delena et du haylijah ainsi que du beremy. Mais comme je vous les dit, ils ne seront qu'en second plan, les personnages principaux de cette toute nouvelle histoire inédite est Stefan et Rebekah. Eh oui, je me suis **__**encore **__**laissée entraîner par ma folle imagination et me rajoute, du coup, davantage de boulot (comme si deux ne suffisaient, lol). Enfin c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de vous faire partager mes œuvres et surtout de lire vos impressions. Je voulais changer un peu de registre et étant vraiment très fan de ces personnages et de ce couple, c'est vraiment une très grande joie de pouvoir sauter le pas. Après j'espère que mon challenge sera réussit et que vous apprécierez mon histoire. **_

_**Elle débute à partir du commencement de la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries où je reprendrais **__**ainsi **__**(du moins en partie) ce qui s'est passé durant cette saison. Il n'y aura donc pas de Klaus au début, ni même l'univers de The Originals d'ailleurs. Non, comme je vous l'ai précisé cette fiction est accentuée sur le stebekah et uniquement eux. Klaus sera alors très peu présent, mais rassurez vous, il aura quand même des scènes bien précis et bien à lui. Mais je vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse les découvrir. Par contre, excusez-moi d'avance, mais la fin de Katherine sera la même que dans la série. Ça me peine un peu, moi qui adore ce personnage, mais bon, je dois bien respecter quelque peu les faits. Elle ne sera donc pas un personnage récurent et, **__**de ce fait, **__**il n'y aura pas de kalijah et encore moins de steferine. Je risque aussi d'être un peu cruelle avec Elena et même avec Damon. Je préfère vous prévenir. Je sais ça fait beaucoup à digérer et j'espère vraiment que cette aventure vous plaira quand même.  
><strong>_

_**Cette fic est également la première que je publie sans bêta, donc j'espère que ça ira et que vous ne trouverez pas qu'elle manque de fluidité ou d'expressions, voir de compréhension. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et les répétitions (n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à me les souligner si jamais vous en voyez. J'arrangerai au fur et à mesure). C'est également la première fois que je tente des points de vues définis. Bon, pour ce chapitre ce n'est pas encore très gênant, vu qu'il y en aura qu'un, et, c'est celui de notre chère originelle préférée. Mais pour le 2, par contre, il y en aura pas mal et, ainsi vous pourriez me dire si vous préférez une narration comme vous avez l'habitude d'avoir avec moi, c'est à dire externe ou, comme celle-ci, avec la pensée propre de chaque personnage. Enfin, à mon avis, il y aura plus de POV Stefan ou Rebekah qu'autre chose. **_

_**Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture et espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et que je pourrai compter sur votre fidélité.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je tiens à faire également une petite dédicace à ma chère Mallaury qui attendait cette fiction depuis un moment, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira. Régale-toi ! Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas. C'est toujours un véritable plaisir d'échanger avec toi. Bisous... ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: La disparition de Stefan<span>

**_Point de vue de Rebekah,  
><em>**

Je me réveillais ce matin-là comme d'habitude avant Matt, on était de retour aux États-Unis où on avaient séjourné dans un petit hôtel du Kansas. On devait rentrer aujourd'hui à Mystic Falls, et, il ne me tardait pas parce qu'une fois là-bas je savais ce qui m'attendait. La routine reprendrait. On me haïrait à chaque passage, Matt ferait comme si cet été n'aurait pas eu lieu et je devrais en plus rejoindre mes frères à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour leur stupide problème de guerre et de grossesse miracle. Sans parler du serment ''toujours et à jamais'' qu'on s'était fait et qu'on devaient respecter au dépit de tout. Il me tardait donc vraiment pas d'y être. Je voulais plus, j'aurais voulu que cet été dure éternellement, qu'on n'est pas à rentrer mais voilà Matt avait sa vie et ses amis à Mystic Falls. Moi j'étais juste une passade, un moyen de décompresser et de pouvoir l'aider à voir le monde.

On s'étaient même fait une amie, Nadia qui était également un vampire mais Matt ne semblait pas le remarquer et étant donné qui n'appréciait pas trop ce monde surnaturel dont on l'imposait à vivre je préférais pas lui dire, savourant ses moments avec lui. Nadia était à la recherche de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connut et donc on l'aidait un peu dans ses recherches tout en s'amusant tous les trois à des jeux plus ou moins drôles et existants. Elle nous avait quitté quand on était partis de l'Argentine. Elle avait trouvé une piste dans ses recherches qui l'a conduisait en France. On auraient voulu la suivre mais voilà il nous restés que deux semaines et on avaient encore des pays à visiter avant que l'été ne se termine et, étant donné, qu'on avaient déjà dépassé la France on l'avait laissé à grand regrée, peut-être même plus Matt que moi. En même temps, il était humain. Sans doute une de ses vulgaires émotions que les humains ressentent.

J'avais abandonné ma quête du remède. Matt m'avait dit qu'Elena l'avait fait ingérer à Katherine de force et même si j'avais été déçue et en colère que se soit elle qu'il l'est eu or qu'elle ne voulait pas être humaine je me consolais en me disant qu'elle méritait ce fardeau. Ainsi, elle importunerait plus ma famille avec ses paroles de garce. Je m'étais faite à mon sort à présent et finalement Klaus avait raison ce n'était qu'une passade et je me préférais ainsi, peut-être qu'au fond c'était une bonne chose que les événements se soient déroulés de cette manière.

Matt se réveilla, m'arrêtant dans mes sombres pensées et, se dirigeant à ma rencontre sur le balcon où je m'étais installée, profitant de la fraîcheur du matin. Il m'embrassa sur la joue me confirmant par cet acte la preuve que le rêve commençait à se terminer.

**- "Ça va ?" **Me demanda-t-il en me regardant tout en me forçant à faire de même avant d'enchaîner.** "Tu sembles bien matinale."**

**- "Oui ça va, ne t'en fait pas." **Le rassurai-je avec sourire.** "J'ai pas envie de rentrer c'est tout." **Lui avouai-je tout de même afin de voir sa réaction qui à le prévoir n'était pas celle que j'aurais voulu.

- Avec un regard de compassion. "**Je sais mais il le faut, t'inquiète on se reverra."**

**- "Je sais mais dans quel circonstance ?" **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander songeuse.

**- "Rebekah on était d'accord, pas d'attache." **Me rappela-t-il.

**- "Oui tu as raison." **Soufflant un bon coup tout en mettant mes mains dans mes cheveux.** "C'est bon la scène de lamentations est terminé, on peut se mettre en route." **Lui dis-je en me ressaisissant.

- Dérouté.** "Quoi ? Déjà ?" **Se rapprochant de moi.** "Attends, on a encore un peu de temps." **Me prenant dans ses bras.

- Le repoussant.** "Ah non tu as dit pas d'attache." **Lui fis-je rappeler plus par vengeance que par envie.

**- "Je te parle pas d'attache." **Souligna-t-il.

**- "Matt..." **Le suppliai-je voyant où il voulait en venir, à croire que je lui sers qu'à ça, qu'à passer de bons moments.

**- "On peut prendre un petit déjeuner." **Me taquina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Lui tapant doucement sur le torse.** "Tu te fiches de moi. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?" **Lui demandai-je ahurie avec une petite moue que je qualifierai d'attendrissante.

**- "Oui mais pas de celui qu'on mange." **Précisa-t-il qui me rassura un peu plus.

**- "Je préfère ça." **Me repositionnant tout près de lui.

Je le dirigeais vers le lit et lui enleva le seul vêtement qui portait c'est à dire son boxer bleu que je lui avais offert quand on était à Paris. Il me retira mon peignoir ainsi que ce que je portais en dessous et on se fit l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on pourrait le faire et s'était peut-être le cas. Une fois arrivée à Mystic Falls on ne sait pas si on se reverraient et Matt devait penser comme moi puisqu'il me fit l'amour, et me parcourra de sensations telles que j'aurais put mourir de bonheur si j'étais encore humaine.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard on se prépara pour partir et en fin de journée on arriva à Mystic Falls. Là où le cauchemar recommençait. Il me déposa chez moi et m'embrassa sûrement pour la dernière fois. Je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de ma porte quand il me retint par le bras, me retournant vers lui afin que je lui fasse face.<p>

**- "Merci Rebekah." **Je le regardais d'incompréhension ce qui le poussa à rentrer dans les détails.** "J'ai vraiment passé un été formidable et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai apprécié tous tes efforts et surtout j'ai apprécié d'être avec toi. Alors même si on se revoit pas je voulais que tu le saches." **M'annonça-t-il ce qui me fit sourire.

**-" Merci c'est gentil Matt, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai appréciée moi aussi de partager cet été avec toi." **Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

**- "On se verra demain, tu partiras pas sans me dire au revoir j'espère."**

**- "Non bien sûr que non." **Lui certifiai-je.** "Bonne nuit Matt et à demain."**

**- "À demain." **Me sourit-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il remonta dans sa voiture avant de quitter ensuite ma propriété. Quand à moi, j'entrai dans ma maison où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis plus de deux mois et pourtant rien n'avait changé comme si je n'étais pas partit. Malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était, j'appelais une agence afin de vendre ma maison. Une fois partit, je ne reviendrais pas et elle me servira à rien alors autant que ça en profite à quelqu'un. Je fis également par la suite mes bagages pour mon départ de demain. Même si je venais de rentrer je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ville misérable qui n'avait fait que du malheur à ma famille. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par la briser pour de bon, et puis de toute façon sans mes frères ça ne valaient pas la peine que je reste. Mes parents et mes frères Finn et Kol étaient morts ici, mon frère Klaus et moi nous nous sommes trahis et méprisés ainsi que divisé dans cette ville et Elijah et Klaus n'étaient plus là. Matt ne m'aimerait jamais et Stefan m'avait retiré de sa vie donc, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Il me restait alors plus qu'à faire ma vie ailleurs.

Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais les rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, si je resterai seulement pour m'assurer que Klaus honore les termes de ses engagements, à moins que je les aide et que je repars ensuite, ou sinon je vais direct à la case vivre pour moi et me trouver ainsi un endroit où vivre et où me construire. Enfin une vie rien qu'à moi et non à Klaus ou à je ne sais qui.

Je finissais de déménager toutes mes affaires sur ses belles pensées et interrogations toujours en suspend et partit ensuite me coucher mais je ne réussis qu'à dormir à peine deux heures tant de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, et, quand 9h sonna sur mon réveil, je me décidais enfin à me préparer et à me diriger pour dire au revoir à Matt puisqu'il était le seul à se soucier de moi dans cette ville. J'allai donc frapper à sa porte ou du moins à l'immense demeure du manoir Lockwood mais personne ne me répondit. J'essayais donc au Mystic Grill pensant qu'il avait prit son service mais il n'y était pas non plus. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il voulait me dire au revoir ? Alors pourquoi disparaître ? Encore un homme qui t'a eu en beauté ! Mais quand cette phrase sortit de ma tête j'entendis en même temps quelqu'un m'appelait. Par instinct, je me retournais pour chercher qui m'appelait mais ne voyait personne, puis un homme se dressa devant moi, c'était Matt ! Je lui souris et l'embrassa ne pensant plus qu'on était à Mystic Falls, je réalisais les choses quand je cessais de l'embrasser et qui me regardais étrangement tout en observant les alentours afin d'être sûr que personne ne nous aient vus. Au moment où j'allais m'excuser, il s'avança vers moi me prenant la main et m'emmenant plus loin dans le parc, dans un endroit sous les arbres où nul ne pourrait nous voir mis à part les chiens ou les enfants environnant peut-être. Il m'embrassa après m'avoir collé contre l'arbre, m'embrassant bien sensuellement soit disant passant que je crus qu'il voulait faire plus que de simples bisous. Finalement, il cessa le baiser à mon plus grand désespoir, me regardant ensuite en plongeant son regard azur dans les miens.

**- "N'oublie pas pas d'attaches, pas de conséquences, pas de regrée." **Me rappela-t-il, encore, qu'est-qui pouvait être agaçant avec cette phrase.** "Merci pour tout Rebekah et bonne chance."**

- Le regardant intensément.** "Merci à toi. J'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie. Et oui pas d'attaches et aucun regrée. À bientôt Matt. **Lui souris-je avant de me décoller de l'arbre où il m'avait entraîné.

**- "Au revoir." **Me dit-il simplement sans vraiment d'émotions, pas même de regrée.

Je partis, le laissant contre son endroit secret, pourquoi m'avoir emmené aussi loin ? Il avait si honte que ça qu'on le voie avec moi ? Avant les gens tués pour m'embrasser. C'était dans une autre époque et c'était également pour avoir des faveurs de la part de Klaus à travers moi. Au fond les personnes ne changent pas vraiment, elles se servent toujours de moi pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, bravo l'évolution tient ! Finalement c'est peut-être mieux que Klaus m'est laissé 90 ans dans un cercueil, mais qu'est que je dis moi ? Arrête donc ça ! Je marchais toujours dans les rues de Mystic Falls en direction de ma voiture quand j'aperçus Caroline et Elena qui se préparaient elles aussi à partir, sans doute à leur université. Moi aussi j'aimerais essayer une fois d'y aller, voir ce que ça fait. Après tout j'avais essayé le lycée, pourquoi pas l'université aussi ? Je continuais ma route, ne faisant pas plus attention à elles quand j'entendis le nom de Stefan dans leur conversation qui semblait ne pas les mettre à très bon terme. Étant curieuse de nature et profitant de mes capacités de vampires, je me plaçai à proximité d'elles sans pour autant qu'elles me remarque et, écoutais plus attentivement leur conversation qui devenait de plus en plus épique et mouvementée.

**- "C'est bon on a tous ?" **Demanda Caroline en regardant partout.

**- "Je pense oui. Euh... Care, dis moi tu aurais pas des nouvelles de Stefan par hasard ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler tout l'été mais il ne répond pas et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je comprend qu'il veuille pas me parler mais on moins m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire qu'il est toujours vivant." **Déclara Elena ce qui semblait mettre mal à l'aise Caroline.

**- "Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles mais personnellement ça m'étonne pas." **

**- "Pourquoi ?"**

**- "Parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur ! Tu l'as quitté pour son frère, il avait besoin de se couper avec son monde. À mon avis il a dut jeté son téléphone sur une aire d'autoroute ou au loin d'une falaise." **Lui développa-t-elle.

**- "T'as peut-être raison mais je m'inquiète." **

**- "Il serait tant." **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à haute voix.

**- "Pardon ? Ça veut dire quoi ?" **Le prenant assez mal.

- Lui faisant enfin face.** "Que tu lui as brisé le cœur et que tu sors avec son frère. Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'inquiète pour lui ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas te répondre ? Mais réveille toi, il n'est pas à tes ordres, il ne t'appartient plus, tu as perdu tout droit de le soumettre le jour où tu l'as jeté pour Damon ! À sa place, moi je voudrais même plus entendre parler de toi et je ne remettrais sûrement plus les pieds ici. **Lui balança-t-elle sans vergogne ce qui semblait la soulager. Sa phrase m'étonna moi par contre tout comme Elena qui s'énerva contre elle, sûrement pour masquer sa peine.

**- "Tu te crois mieux toi peut-être ?!"**

**- "Ça veux dire quoi ça ?" **S'énervant aussi en comprenant le sous-entendus de sa réplique.

**- "Que tu attends Tyler mais que tu pense pourtant à Klaus." **Lui envoya-t-elle à la figure.

**- "Quoi ? Non ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je pense pas à Klaus. Il est partit ! Et Tyler doit revenir c'est pour ça que je l'attends, Klaus a été gentil de le laisser revenir, je suis reconnaissante envers lui c'est tout. Rien de plus." **Se justifia-t-elle.

**- "Ah ouais vraiment ?" **Ne la croyant pas.

**- "Oui vraiment !" **Certifia-t-elle.

Ouais et ben ça promet ! Finalement elles ne sont pas si ennuyeuses que ça. Franchement Caroline qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore avec elle ? Elle mène tout le monde à la baguette et si une personne a le malheur de contester elle le traite comme un moins que rien et tout le monde laisse faire. Elle est vraiment pathétique cette fille ! La pire copie Petrova ça c'est sûr, et pourtant Tatia et Katherine sont des cas elles aussi ! N'oublions pas de souligner aussi que si une personne ose lui échapper, elle fait tout pour s'assurer qu'elle revienne auprès d'elle. Elle n'en a jamais assez ! D'abord Matt, puis Stefan, sans parler de Damon et même Elijah ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais quand va-t-elle s'arrêter ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent ? Non sérieux ! Enfin bref pour en revenir à leur dernière parole même si Stefan a de bonne raison de ne pas tenir Elena au courant de sa vie que Caroline elle l'ignore c'est assez curieux. Il m'avait dit que Caroline lui rappelait Lexie et Lexie était sa plus proche confidente, sa sauveuse donc si Caroline était sa seconde Lexie elle devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être disait-elle ça juste pour compatir au sujet d'Elena. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, parce que même si Stefan n'a plus rien a faire de moi je m'en voudrais de le laisser or qu'il a besoin d'aide et qu'apparemment personne de ses soit disant amis ne s'inquiètent de son absence. À mon avis même Damon, son propre frère doit s'en foutre de ce qu'il devient, maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, son frère passe en second plan. Je me souviens que quand Tatia aveuglait Klaus et Elijah, malgré leurs querelles ils faisaient passer leur famille avant tout, même avant elle ce qui la mettait or d'elle. Même Katherine n'y est pas arrivée.

À présent qu'Elena s'était éclipsée de mon champ de vision, probablement pour dire au revoir à son frère et à Damon, j'en profitais alors pour rejoindre Caroline pour qu'elle puisse me donner des réponses, quitte à utiliser la persuasion. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de me voir, elle croyait sûrement que j'étais déjà partie et que j'avais ainsi du rejoindre Klaus et Elijah.

**- "Rebekah ? Mais qu'est-ce..." **Commença-t-elle mais je la laissai pas finir, elle parlait drôlement fort et je ne voulais pas que les autres déboulent.

**-"Chut tais toi." **Lui priai-je

**-"Pardon ? Mais..." **Ne baissant pas la voix ce qui m'énerva.

**- "Ferme-la j'ai dit." **Affichant un regard furieux ce qui avait l'air de lui faire peur, pas trop tôt.** "Je veux te parler sans que ta pétasse de double de copine ne soit là ou encore sans Damon dans l'éparage." **Lui dis-je afin de la convaincre.

**-"OK, que veux-tu ?" **Me demanda-t-elle avec enfin une voix plus douce.

**-"Que tu me dises où est Stefan." **Lui avouai-je franco ce qui avait l'air de l'étonnée.

**-"Quoi ? Mais que lui veux-tu ? Tu ne pense pas que tu lui a assez ruiner l'existence comme ça ?" **Me balança-t-elle comme ça, comme si j'étais n'importe qui, mais elle se prenait pour qui ?

**-"Assez ruiner l'existence ? T'as du culot toi, je pense qu'Elena lui as plus brisé le cœur que moi ou que Klaus. Et tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es pas mieux !" **Elle veut jouer à ça ? Très bien, on va jouer !

**-"Pourquoi tout le monde crois que je suis affecté par le départ de Klaus ? Je m'en fiche de lui et, c'est ce qui pouvait faire de mieux ! A présent Mystic Falls est en paix et le sera encore plus une fois le dernier originel or d'ici." **Me menaça-t-elle enfin du moins ça y ressemblait, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux en tout cas.

**-"Tu manques vraiment pas de culot." **M'indignais-je sans faire grand plus attention et affichant un sourire.** "Je comprends ce que mon frère te trouve mais je ne suis pas là pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je suis là pour m'assurer que Stefan aille bien, alors sais tu où il est ?" **Retente-je ignorant sa dernière remarque.

**-"Mais que lui veux-tu ?" **Ne voulant pas cracher le morceau où je commençais à perdre patience. Bon dieu ce qu'elle m'énerve cette blondasse !

**-"Où est-t-il ?" **M'énervais-je.** "Ne me force pas à le répéter !" **La menaçai-je.

**-"Répond d'abord à ma question, il te les faut tous ou quoi ? Matt, Stefan le prochain c'est qui ? Damon ?"**

**-"Non Tyler." **M'amusant à la pousser à bout, elle le cherchais en même temps. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire à près tout ?!

**-"Pardon ?!" **Enfin elle abandonnait son air hautain qui commençait à m'exaspérer.

**-"Bon tu me laisse pas le choix." **Utilisant l'hypnose.** "Où est Stefan ?"**

**-"J'en sert rien." **Me répondit-elle.

**-"Comment ça ?" **Étonnée par sa réponse.** "Précise !" **L'obligeai-je à développer.**  
><strong>

**-"Il m'a juste envoyé un message après la remise des diplômes pour me dire qu'il allait se débarrasser du corps de Silas dans la carrière et qu'il partirai après loin de Mystic Falls, qu'il avait besoin de décompresser sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Je lui es proposé d'ailleurs de venir avec lui mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait être seul, et, depuis j'ai plus de nouvelle. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, parce qu'il ne veut pas non plus répondre à mes messages en plus de ceux d'Elena. J'ai même demandé à ma mère de le rechercher mais elle n'a aucunes pistes." **M'expliqua-t-elle.

**-"Je vois, c'est inquiétant." **M'apprêtant à partir avant que je décide finalement de lui poser une autre question qui n'avait rien à voir avec Stefan.** "Une dernière chose, que ressens-tu pour Klaus ?"**

**-"J'en sert rien, c'est... c'est... c'est confus." **Bégaya-t-elle avant de reprendre.** "Je sens que je pourrais peut-être l'aimer mais à chaque fois il fait tout pour me prouver qu'il est cet être qui a tant méprisé mes amis et puis Elena n'approuverait pas et Stefan non plus. Il est si..." **Cherchant un adjectif pour le qualifier.** "Si diabolique." ****  
><strong>

**-"Oui je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu es perdue." **Revenant à mon objectif premier.** "Merci pour tous ses renseignements." **L'hypnotisant une dernière fois. "**OK, à présent, tu vas oublier toute notre conversation, tu ne m'a pas vu, tu penses toujours que j'ai rejoint Klaus et, toi tu reprends là où tu en étais avant que je vienne." **

**-"D'accord, il ne s'est rien passé, tu es avec Klaus et moi j'attends Elena." **Répéta-t-elle.

**- "Bien. Au revoir Caroline." **M'éclipsant, la laissant en plan où la minute d'après elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, juste d'attendre Elena.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, Stefan ne l'aurait pas laisser sans nouvelles même à cause d'Elena et ce qui était encore plus curieux c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui nulle part. On ne disparaît pas comme ça. Même Klaus devait demander de l'aide à un sorcier pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve, et encore, il y avait souvent des failles qui finissait toujours par la mort du sorcier en question. Je devais savoir ce qui se tramait, je devais retrouver Stefan. Il me restait qu'une chose à faire : voir le shérif pour avoir plus de réponse, un début de piste, n'importe quoi.

* * *

><p>Je me trouvais à présent devant le commissariat et sans attendre plus longtemps, j'entrai dans l'immense bâtiment, me dirigeant vers la femme qui était à l'accueil afin qu'elle me renseigne et qu'elle me dise quel bureau était celui du shérif. Toutefois, comme à prévoir, la chance me fit une nouvelle fois défaut vue qu'elle ne voulait pas me le dire et encore moins que je passe. Alors me mettant en colère, je l'hypnotisai afin qu'elle oublie mon passage et qu'elle me laisse par la même occasion en paix. C'était vraiment pas de chance que se soit une fille sinon j'aurais put oser d'autres charmes que l'hypnose, mais bon j'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie. Je me dirigeais donc toujours vers les bureaux où, bien évidemment, personnes ne voulaient me laisser entrer, étant donné que je n'avais pas de rendez-vous et que je n'étais pas non plus habilité pour passer plus loin que la réception. Voyant mes nerfs montés de plus en plus et avant de faire une tuerie, j'usais de mes charmes mais surtout de l'hypnose. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas autant utilisée qu'aujourd'hui, mais bon, les circonstances s'y imposaient, et, c'est leur faute aussi. Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas répondre à une simple question ? Je me demandais comment faisaient les humains. Que ça a du bon d'être un vampire, surtout un originel ! J'étais enfin devant la porte du shérif, et là, je découvrais Lise au téléphone avec une personne assez bien placé, peut-être un maire ou plutôt un député. Waouh, impressionnant les privilèges de la police de nos jours. Elle fut plutôt étonnée de me voir devant elle, je n'en fis pas rigueur et sans plus attendre et ne voulant plus me répéter, je l'hypnotisais afin qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle savait sur la disparition de Stefan.<p>

**- "Où est Stefan ?"** L'hypnotisai-je.

**-"Je n'en sert rien. Caroline s'inquiète, j'ai voulut la rassurer en le retrouvant afin de l'apaiser un peu mais il est introuvable, même le député de la sûreté du territoire l'ignore. Il n'a pas prit l'avion ou sinon il ne s'en souvient pas." **Me déclara-t-elle.

**-"Très bien merci. À votre avis qui sait qui pourrait m'aider ?"**

**-"À part Damon je n'en sert rien, c'est le dernier à l'avoir vu."**

**-"Évidemment, moi qui voulais éviter de le voir. Très bien merci Lise. Oubliez ma venue et reprenez vos activités." **La contraigne-je.

**-"Très bien." **Me répondit-elle bêtement.

Je repartis bredouille comme je le pensai. Je sais pas ce que j'espérais en même temps. Je sortis du commissariat, et au moment où je prenais la direction de la pension Salvatore, je remarquai que Lise aussi s'apprêtait à partir. Je décidai alors de la suivre, peut-être tenait-elle une piste ? Je la suivais toujours et remarquait qu'elle se dirigeait vers une sorte de fête ou de veillée. L'endroit en question était celui où j'avais fait mes adieux à Matt. D'ailleurs il était de service, ici, en plein air, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas au Grill quand je suis passée et qu'il portait pourtant son uniforme. J'observais Lise qui rigolait et participait à cette réunion qui devait sûrement être encore une de ces regroupées débiles de fondateurs. Je m'apprêtais à me rapprocher quand je sentis une main posée sur mon bras, je me retournais et aperçus Matt. Super, il va croire que je le surveille or que pas du tout et, à voir sa tête, il va me faire un scandale.

**- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Me demanda-t-il étonné de me voir ici.

**- "Ben, comme tu vois, je m'amuse.** Fut la seule excuse que je trouvais à lui dire.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire et je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire la vrai raison. Il me répondrait sans doute comme Caroline et ne comprendrais pas mon intérêt, d'ailleurs même moi je l'ignorais. Je savais juste que je devais le retrouver parce que même si on avaient des différents, il le méritait. Stefan aura toujours une grande partie dans ma vie et je ne pouvais pas faire comme si tout allait bien et vu que je suis sûrement la seule à m'en soucier la décision était vite faite, mais ça, Matt le comprendrait pas, tout comme Damon. Enfin chaque chose en son temps, d'abord occupons-nous de Matt, j'espère que j'aurais pas à l'hypnotisais. Moi qui lui avais promis de ne pas le faire mais à voir sa tête je sens que je vais devoir m'y résoudre.

**- "Me dis pas que..." **Mais je le coupait avant qu'il termine sa phrase.

**- "Tu me manquais trop." **Ironisai-je avec sourire.** "Alors quoi de beau depuis une heure ?"**

- Avec un regard dur et une voix de contrariété. "**Rebekah on était d'accord, pas..." **

- Le recoupant.** "D'attaches, oui je sais, je plaisantais Matt. T'es pas le centre du monde et j'ai pas le temps !" **M'énerve-je sans le vouloir.** "Je dois..." **Réfléchissant à quoi lui dire.** "Oh non, bon tu me laisse pas le choix, désolé. **Et puis tant pis pour la promesse, à près tout il s'en souviendra pas.** "Oublie que tu m'es vu, je suis partit rejoindre Klaus et Elijah et, toi tu retournes à tes activités." **L'hypnotisai-je.

**-"D'accord, tu es partit rejoindre Klaus et Elijah et moi je retournes à mes activités." **Répéta-il du à l'hypnose.

**-"Très bien t'es mignon, allez salut." **

Je le salua du regard tout en l'observant partir avant de me retourner pour refaire face à Lise qui se trouvait toujours dans sa discussion avec le maire. Je me dirigeais vers elle afin d'écouter ses échanges, quand je m'arrêta subitement, apercevant une personne que je reconnus de suite.

**-"Bon à nous deux Lise." **Apercevant une silhouette que je reconnus.** "Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?" **Étonnée de le voir.** "Stefan ? Mais..." **Complètement perdue.

Je m'approchais de Lise quand Stefan arriva vers elle, je n'y croyais pas, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien, en fin de compte il allait bien. En même temps je m'attendais à quoi ? À qu'il soit en danger ? Que je le sauve ? Que tout le monde m'acclame comme une héroïne ? Que Stefan retombe dans mes bras ? Non, mais franchement, réveille toi ! Ça n'arrivera pas, autant partir. J'accordai un dernier regard dans la direction où Lise et Stefan se trouvaient, elle était d'ailleurs plutôt contente de le voir, elle pourrait rassurer Caroline comme ça. Puis la seconde d'après, elle était comme stoïque, sans réaction, vide. Bizarre, Stefan l'hypnotiserait pas tout de même ? Et pourtant si, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. C'est pas son genre pourtant. Il déteste ce côté là de sa personnalité, il l'utilisait que par nécessité. Lui et son libre arbitre, je te jure. Mais alors pourquoi l'hypnotiser ? Et Lise qui plus ? Elle est le shérif de la ville et la mère de Caroline. Voulait-il vraiment que personne sache son retour à Mystic Falls ? Et maintenant il lui tailladait le bras, mais que lui arrivait-il? Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? À moins que... Non, impossible ! Il est mort, Matt me la confirmait qui la sut de Bonnie elle-même avant son départ. Mais alors pourquoi ? Et même si c'était lui, pourquoi choisir le visage de Stefan ? Bon d'accord, il est sexy mais bien trop voyant ou populaire, surtout ici. À moins qu'il profite de son absence pour prendre sa place. Je dois en avoir le cœur net, sans qu'il le sache ou me repère. Je dois l'éviter ! Il est malin, fort et psychopathe, il m'a déjà volé le remède et a essayé de me tuer moi ainsi que mes frères, pas question de le re-provoqué. Non, sûrement pas !

**- " Rebekah ? " **Fit la voix de Stefan derrière moi.

Oh non, trop tard. Pour la discrétion il va falloir repasser. Bon ne te décourage pas, fait comme si c'était Stefan. Après tout tu as l'habitude de masquer tes émotions.

- Je me retournais donc, lui faisant face sans réelle conviction.** "Stefan ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville ?" **Dis-je comme si c'était bien Stefan en face de moi.

**- "Moi aussi." **Me dit-t-il en retournant la question à son avantage.

**- "Je partais là, je disais au revoir à Matt." **Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

**- "Oui je comprends. C'est dur." **Compatit-t-il d'une étrange façon où on pourrait presque croire que c'était réellement Stefan. Il est doué, mais moi aussi.

**-"Oui enfin ce n'est qu'un mec, il y en a plein d'autre." **Dis-je plus sèchement que j'aurais voulu.

**-"OK. Bon courage alors." **Continuant de me fixer, attendant mes réactions.

**-"Oui toi aussi. Au revoir Stefan." **Ne sachant quoi dire.

**-"Salut Rebekah." **Il partit me laissant enfin souffler de soulagement.

Oh la-la quelle bonne comédienne, ou sinon c'est vraiment Stefan ? Je m'y perd moi avec tout ça. Il peut pas avoir un visage et s'en contenter aussi. Comme si c'était pas assez dur de se souvenir d'une tête, non il faut qui y est en plus des doubles et des mecs qui change de formes, ah je vous jure, pas facile ce monde des fois. Je dois savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, pas de temps à perdre, direction la pension Salvatore. Attention Damon me voilà, prépare toi, j'arrive !

* * *

><p>J'étais devant la porte du manoir et sans frapper, ni même indiquer ma présence j'entrais comme si c'était chez moi et découvrit Damon avec Katherine, enfin du moins une version d'elle très, très différente. Si j'étais pas pressée et préoccupée je crois que je me marrerais ou pire profiterais de la situation. Damon me coupa dans mes joies.<p>

**-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là toi ? On t'as appris à frapper ? Je te croyais avec Klaus." **Râla comme à son habitude Damon. Je me demande si ça lui arrive d'être courtois.

**-"On t'a mal renseigné, je suis là pour te demander quelque chose." **Annonçais-je, me fichant de son ton ou encore de la présence de Katherine ou bien de savoir si je dérangeais. J'étais pressée !

**-"Toi aussi ? Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Franchement des fois je regrette que Stefan soit partit, il correspond tellement mieux à ce rôle. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis le méchant." **Se lamenta-t-il. À je vous jure celui-là, toujours une victime.

**-"Damon, je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas confiance." **Pria Katherine en se cachant derrière lui tout en lui agrippant sauvagement le bras comme on agrippe une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas se noyer.

**-"Oui Damon ne me fait pas confiance et depuis quand tu l'aides ?" **Demandai-je plus par curiosité que par intérêt.

**-"Disons qu'à choisir je préférerais la croire elle que toi. Elle, elle est humaine et ne peux me tuer, toi si." **Me déclara-t-il simplement, ce qui était plutôt assez juste.

**-"C'est vrai et puisque tu as lancée le sujet, sais-tu où est Stefan ?" **Lançant enfin la raison de ma venue ce qui semblait l'étonné.

-Étonné tout en fronçant les sourcils.** "Pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce que je le cherche voilà tout." **Lui répondis-je sarcastiquement avant de répéter ma question si simple.** "Où est-il ?" **Roulant des yeux. "**S'il te plaît ?" **Essayai-je comme ça.

**"J'en sert rien, tu veux encore le faire souffrir ? Tu crois qu'il a pas assez de problèmes sans que tu en rajoute ?" **

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça ? Dans mes souvenirs c'était plutôt le contraire pourtant. Comme quoi il est facile de retourner la situation et les faits. Surtout qu'en théorie, celui qui lui a le plus fait souffrir ce sont plutôt lui et Elena et non moi ou même Klaus, mais ça on dirait qu'il s'en rend pas compte.

**- "C'est toi qui dis ça ?" **Lui fis-je rappeler ce qui lui fit baisser la tête. Il semblerait que j'avais réussit à toucher un point sensible, mais bon je n'étais pas là pour ça. "**Enfin bref, je vais laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Où est Stefan ? Dis le moi, s'il te plaît ou je t'obligerais à le faire." **Le menaçai-je, marre de tourner autour du pot.

**-"Ça te plaît d'être si forte et manipulatrice face aux autres ? Surtout maintenant que vous avez détruit la veine de vénus, plus personne ne peut s'opposer à vous." **Se défila-il, encore. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer ce mec, c'est si dur de répondre à une simple question ?

**-"Oui c'est vrai." **Répondis-je simplement ne rentrant pas dans son jeu ce qui lui cassa son sourire et son plaisir.** "Alors où est Stefan ?" **M'impatientai-je.

**-"J'en sert rien." **Me dit-il enfin, ce qui avait l'air de le peiner.

**-"OK." **Ne me satisfaisant pas de sa réponse.

J'utilisai la seconde qui suivit ma vitesse vampire, me dirigeant vers Katherine avant de l'assommer assez violemment, la faisant tomber par terre ce qui choqua Damon qui en resta la bouche ouverte. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à notre confrontation et, en plus, je savais qu'étant donné qu'elle utilisait de la verveine, l'hypnose serait sans effet sur elle et j'avais pas le temps d'attendre. D'ailleurs en y repensant je me demandais où elle en trouvait et comment elle le supportait quand elle était encore un vampire ? Comme quoi, elle voulait vraiment pas paraître faible et sans défense, enfin si on oublie sa cavale contre mon frère pendant plus de 500 ans et sa peur de mourir. Bref, j'avais pas le temps de m'étaler sur ce sujet, ni l'envie. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Damon, le poussant contre le mur ce qui avait l'air de lui plaire. Ah franchement il changera jamais ! Je l'empoignai à la gorge, serrant bien la prise que j'avais avant de faire dilater mes pupilles qui rencontraient les siennes afin de le persuader de répondre à mes questions, l'obligeant ainsi à me dire ce qu'il savait.

**-"Où est Stefan ?"**

**-"Je l'ignore, il devait jeté le corps de Silas et après partir, depuis pas de nouvelle. **

**-"Où devait-il le jeter ?"**

**-"A la clairière."**

-Souriant.** "Merci." **Redevenant sérieuse tout en arrêtant l'hypnose. "**À présent tu peux reprendre tes activités.** **Tchao**." Se retournant vers Katherine. "**Euh**..." La regardant. "**Tu devrais peut-être la soigner."** Reportant mon attention sur Damon qui était encore dans les vapes. "**J'y suis aller un peu fort." **Les saluant de la main.** "Allez adios les tourtereaux."**

Je partis le laissant s'occuper seul de l'épave qu'étais à présent Katherine et me dirigeais vers la clairière afin de voir si Stefan y était toujours ou du moins de voir si il y avait une trace de lui ou de Silas ou encore d'un indice de sa direction. J'étais donc arrivée et ne trouvais rien mis à part l'étendue d'eau, la cascade et une traînée de terre qui se dirigeai vers le fond de l'eau. Une traînée de terre ? Le fond de l'eau ? C'était donc ça le plan de Damon et Stefan pour se débarrasser du corps ? L'immerger au fond de l'eau afin d'être sûr que plus personne ne le réveille ? Ingénieux. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas marcher comme prévue. Je devais m'en assurer du moins. Je me déchaussai et plongea dans l'étendue d'eau, remontant le cercueil qui se trouvait au fond, le dirigeant avec moi vers la berge. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour l'ouvrir priant pour que se soit bien Silas et non Stefan ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ouvris et là quelle fut pas mon horreur en découvrant la silhouette de Stefan complètement desséché, trempé, affamé et désespéré. Sans était trop pour moi, je devais faire quelques choses. J'usais de mes sens vampiriques pour trouver une proie qui le ravitaillerait et le réveillerait, une chance qu'il soit vampire. J'entendis des promeneurs non loin et me précipita vers eux, leur brisant la clavicule avant de revenir vers Stefan en lui offrant leur sang où avide de soif il les vida sans tarder avec acte, ne laissant aucune goutte, même pas par terre ou sur ses vêtements. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, se leva où, la lumière l'éblouis avant de se tourner vers moi en secouant légèrement la tête, sûrement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas ou qu'il me voyait bien. Il me regarda, penchant sa tête sur le côté, tout en me prononçant d'une voix à peine audible...

**-"Re...Rebekah ?"**

**-"Salut Stefan."** Fut les seuls mots que je trouvais à lui dire tout en lui adressant un sourire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, alors conclusion ? Ça vous a plut ? Pas trop de fautes ? La ponctuation et la syntaxe étaient suffisamment claire et organisée ? <strong>_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Merci en tout cas de vous être arrêtés, bisous. Et espère vous retrouver sur le chapitre 2.**_


	2. La fin de l'été

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec **__**(enfin) l**__**e chapitre 2 d'Espoir, Futur & Avenir (vous comprendrez mieux le titre au fil des différents chapitres). Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour le temps qu'à mis ce chapitre à venir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop non plus, mais dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de stebekah. Non, on fait un petit saut dans le temps, vu, que dans celui-là on retourne à ce qui s'est passé durant les 3 mois où Stefan a été enfermé au fond de l'eau. Vous verrez ainsi les point de vue des autres personnages secondaires (profitez-en parce qu'à mon avis ça sera rare). Voilà, donc j'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce petit volte face et que vous l'aimerez tout de même. Promis dans le 3, on retrouve le stebekah et, on aura même une discussion et un jolie moment entre eux. **_

_**Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos charmantes reviews, pour tous ceux qui ont lu, qui suivent mon histoires et l'ont mise en favorites. Merci infiniment, j'espère pouvoir continuer à profiter de votre fidélité et que la fic continuera de vous plaire. Surtout n'hésitez pas, continuez ça me stimule à poursuivre ! Le chapitre devrait, en outre, venir plus rapidement que celui-là (je suis encore désolé pour ça). Le 4 aussi est presque fini. Vous voyez l'air de rien, j'avance^^. ;)**_

_**Un autre petit point que j'aimerais aborder, les chapitres sont très longs, j'espère que ça vous gênera pas. Mis à part pour le 3 (qui sera, lui, par contre très court, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant) mais sinon les autres seront assez bien remplis et complexes.  
><strong>_

_**Sur ce, cette fois-ci j'ai fini mon blabla d'auteur, et vous laisse découvrir (enfin) ce fameux chapitre. A très bientôt et on se retrouve en bas (du moins je l'espère) pour une petite review. En entendant, bonne lecture ! Je vous embrasse fort. A-**_

_**Réponse reviews:**_

**- Carabes: **_Voici la suite ! ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

**- Odessa: **Moi aussi j'adore quand Rebekah est comme ça, un vrai vampire, si sûre d'elle, si indépendante, si... Rebekah, quoi ! Merci de ta review. Le chapitre 2 est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère, bisous.

**- movie-like:**_ Coucou, merci pour ta review si gentille et rassurante. Je suis contente que ma Rebekah te plaît et que mon stebekah te tente. En effet, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais compris ce délire de fin de saison 4 et début saison 5 de "2 mois rien que pour le sexe", non mais où on va là ?! Déjà que je n'ai jamais trop apprécié le mabekah, alors la voir être si rabaissée et à la merci d'un simple barman, excuse-moi, elle mérite mieux ! Même Stefan a été plus courtois avec elle ! Et pourtant, lui, il n'avait pas d'humanité, c'est pour dire. Désolé, je me calme. Je disais quoi ? Oui ! J'espère vraiment que cette fic te plaira de plus en plus, le comportement de Rebekah ne changera pas, elle gardera cet aspect pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Comme pour ceux des autres originels, d'ailleurs. Ils sont des vampires et ne regrette pas de l'être, ils profitent de chaque avantage, de chaque plaisir que la vie a à leur apporter, et, ça, j'adore ! Sinon à quoi bon être immortel, hein ? Je pense que le comportement de Stefan devrait te plaire aussi, tout comme Rebekah, il s'affirmera, n'aura absolument pas peur des représailles et n'aura plus rien à faire d'Elena. Son séjour dans une boîte à se noyer à l'infini lui aura servi à une bonne chose^^. Ainsi, il arrêtera de vivre pour les autres, de vouloir qu'on soit fier de lui, non, il vivra à présent pour lui et, tant pis, pour les conséquences ! Un Stefan que j'aimerais tant voir ! Oh je te rassure, j'aime Stefan, c'est même mon personnage préféré dans la série depuis son commencement, mais j'aimerais le voir plus vampire, moins à la merci des autres qui ne font que profiter de lui. Cependant, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, voici enfin le chapitre 2. Régale-toi ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, même si on ne verra pas de stebekah pour celui-là. Oui, en effet, j'essaie de faire des fins un peu comme ça, qui laisse sur la fin. Un peu cruelle, mais je veux vous mettre en haleine__, vous donner envie de continuer à lire. :D. Bien, sur ce, je te laisse enfin découvrir le chapitre, pardon pour le roman et, à très bientôt j'espère. Gros bisous. ;)_

**- Camelia Bella: **_Coucou ma belle, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Oui, c'est une pure stebekah ! Moi aussi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ce couple, ce qui est vraiment dommage. Ils sont juste trop mignons et parfaits ensemble ! Ils se complètent à la perfection ! Et bien si tu es une fan de ce couple alors tu aimeras cette fiction. Je te rassure se ne sera pas la seule que j'écrirais sur ce couple, non, j'en prévois encore plein ! :) Bien, si j'ai ta bénédiction, tant mieux, je vais ainsi pas me gêner^^. Merci. Moi non plus j'ai pas aimer ça, après tout ce que Stefan a fait pour lui, tout ce qu'il a sacrifié, lui en retour il fait quoi ? Rien. Non mais je te jure ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour juste préserver son histoire d'amour avec l'ex de son frère qui plus est. AH, je te jure, ça m'a dégoûté ! Enfin bref, je vais m'arrêter là. Mais bon, je dis que Stefan n'est pas rancunier quand même. Moi j'aurais certainement pas pardonné à Elena pour ce qu'elle lui a fait et, je ne serais encore moins ami avec elle, oh là non, je voudrais même pas la voir ! Mais bon, que veux-tu. Enfin, c'est un autre sujet encore. Désolé pour le déballage, quand je commence, je m'arrête plus, mais c'est bon j'ai fini. Tu as raison Rebekah est 100 fois mieux qu'Elena, elle, elle n'a besoin de toujours être surveillée, protéger. On peut avoir confiance en elle et est plus adulte, plus mature, n'a pas honte de ce qu'elle peut faire, de ce qu'elle ou de ses choix. Elle est juste parfaite ! Une originelle, et mérite ce terme ! Stefan est, en effet mieux, je trouve aussi avec elle. Il est plus mature, plus vampire, il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est avec elle et, ça, j'adore ! Et quand il est le ripper c'est encore mieux ! Au moins elle l'accepte comme il est. Voilà, pardon pour le roman, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ;)  
><em>

**- Mallau Fictions:** _Salut toi ! Mais enfin c'est normal, je le pensais. Merci, c'est gentil et, je me ravit de pouvoir communiquer avec toi ! Je te remercie également pour ta fabuleuse review. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plut en tout cas. Oui, en effet, je sais à quel point tu aimes ce couple et j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction ne te décevras pas. Tu devrais commencer à voir leur évolution à partir du 4 (qui n'est pas encore pour l'instant), mais ne t'en fait pas ça arrivera bien vite. La suite est enfin pour maintenant, régale-toi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira même s'il n'y a pas de stebekak. Je n'ai plus qu'à te faire de gros bisous et à te dire à très bientôt..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: La fin de l'été<span>

_**Point de vue de Stefan, (2 mois plus tôt)**_

Je me dirigeais vers la clairière pour jeter la dépouille de Silas. Maintenant enfin débarrasser de lui, je devais m'assurer comme convenu avec Damon que personne ne puisse le réveiller (et comme on avait prévu de le faire quelques mois plus tôt pour Klaus), la clairière était le meilleur endroit. L'eau y était profonde et peu de personnes y venaient du à la dureté du sol et du mouvement. Ce qui était dommage parce que la vue était magnifique surtout de nuit, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. J'arrivais devant l'endroit, Lexie m'avait quitté déjà depuis quelques minutes et elle me manquait. Je ne supportais pas son absence, surtout dans des situations telles que celle-là. Son aide m'était indispensable, encore une chose que mon frère m'avait privé.

Il s'était juré de pourrir mon existence le jour où je l'avait obligé à embrasser sa vie de vampire et il y arrivait. J'étais vraiment malheureux et à la limite d'exploser. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, encore, mais également l'amour que je pensais être celui de ma vie. Oui, Elena avait enfin fait son choix et en vue des morceaux qu'étaient à présent mon cœur son choix ne s'était pas porté sur moi mais sur mon frère. Oh j'étais content pour lui, il avait eu la fille, il allait être heureux à présent, par contre, moi j'étais malheureux. Qu'allai-je faire désormais ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas, les voir m'étais insupportable et je me demande même si je le pourrais un jour. Mais qu'allais-je pouvoir faire alors ? Aller à Portland comme je l'avais dit à Lexie ? Au fond, pourquoi pas. Je n'y étais jamais allé et qui sait là-bas serait peut-être l'occasion de me faire un nouveau départ, de me construire une vie - en espérant que mon frère ne gâche pas encore tout - . Oh, je ne pense pas, actuellement il avait ce qu'il voulait : l'amour. L'ironie de toute cette histoire était que lui n'avait jamais voulu être un vampire et pourtant il ne voulait plus s'en passé, il l'avait accepté et même adorait ça. Tant qu'à moi qui l'avait voulu je ferai tout pour m'en défaire. La vie est parfois étrange. Je contournais le gros 4x4 qui appartenait à je ne sais même pas qui, pas à moi en tout cas et encore moins à Damon (lui et sa décapotable bleu une vraie histoire d'amour, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle !)

Bref, je prenais le sac où les restes de Silas s'y trouvaient quand je remarquais quelques choses d'étrange. Le sac était beaucoup plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Devenant suspicieux, je regardais à l'intérieur, découvrant des milliers de morceaux de marbres brisées. Oh non, se pourrait-il qu'il soit réveillé ? Je regardais instinctivement partout autour de moi, voir ce qui m'échappais quand, une silhouette apparu. C'était celle d'Elena. Que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle changer d'avis ? À peine je me fis cette réflexion que je devinais qu'en faites ce n'était pas elle et encore moins Katherine, non, c'était Silas ! Il avait finalement réussit à échapper une nouvelle fois à la mort.

**- "Tu cherches quelque chose ?" **Me demanda-t-il ou elle, va savoir en même temps ? Personne ne savait réellement son vrai visage ou encore son sexe. Ce qu'il était agaçant à la longue.

**- ''Silas ! Comment est-ce possible ? On t'as changé en pierre !" **Articulai-je complètement perdu et troublé ce qui sembla l'amusé. Il se mettait même à me sourire en s'approchant davantage vers moi.

**- "Ah mais c'est là la beauté de la chose Stefan, chaque sort a une faille. Le sort a été jeté par une sorcière, une sorcière vivante, à la mort de cette sorcière le sort s'est rompu." **M'annonça-t-il fier de lui et de son entrée, de l'effet qu'il produisait.

**- "Mais Bonnie n'est pas morte." **Le contredis-je.

**- "On s'en fiche.** **Tout ceci n'explique pas le mystère me concernant."** Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant, reprenant le fil de son récit. **"J'ai crée le sort de l'immortalité et comme toute chose il fallait un équilibre, une part de moi qui pourrait mourir, un double mortel."** Énonça-t-il ce qui m'aiguilla à une théorie.

**- "Alors c'est dont ça, c'est ton vrai visage, une nouvelle copie d'elle." **Conclus-je.

**- "Pas tout à fait."** Il se changea en moi. "**Salut mon obscur reflet."**

J'en restait ahuri, il était mon sosie ou plutôt j'étais le sien, j'étais son obscur reflet comme il disait. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'encaisser que la minute qui en suivit il me poignarda dans l'abdomen avec un pieu qui me fit, bien évidemment, accroissement mal que j'en perdit tout moyen de riposter. Il gardait toujours le pieu dans mon corps et tout en m'approchant de lui, me chuchota quelques mots avec une voix si grave, si colérique et triste à la fois.

**- "Tu n'as aucun idée de ce que ça fait de rester près de deux mille ans affamé."**

Après m'avoir sorti sa lamentation, il me poussa où en vue de mon état je ne pouvais toujours pas contre-attaquer ayant pas encore récupéré du coup qu'il m'avait infligé. Il regarda brièvement le coffre-fort qui était à côté de moi puis l'étendue d'eau avant de m'attraper brusquement, me jetant à l'intérieur de la boîte qu'il balança ensuite à la mer où je sentis l'eau montait de plus en plus. J'avais beau crier mais étant seul à plus de mille kilomètres personne ne pouvait m'entendre. L'eau finit sa course et je fus engloutit, me noyant, le temps que le cercueil finissait sa course au fond de l'eau.

_**Point de vue de Silas,**_

J'avais balancé Stefan dans le lac, je lui avais révélé qu'il était mon double et je ne savais pas vraiment que faire de lui. Mon regard s'était posé sur l'eau puis l'espèce de coffre-fort géant où je compris de suite de ce qu'il comptait me faire si jamais le sort ne s'était pas brisé. Il aurait voulu me jeter dans la clairière. Alors j'eus l'idée de lui faire subir ce sort, qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait d'être rejeté et abandonné, d'être loin de tout, de mourir encore et encore sans aucune chance que ça s'arrête. Je m'étais donc débarrassé de lui, il ne serait plus d'aucune menace pour moi et mes plans. Plus rien ne pourrait m'arrêter à présent, tous me pensaient mort et la sorcière aussi l'était à présent, par conséquent, je pouvais passé à la seconde étape, et, maintenant Stefan hors service, je pouvais me servir de cette apparence pour me fondre dans le décor, pour pouvoir avoir ce que je veux sans pour autant qu'il découvre la supercherie. Après tout, personne ne pourrait s'en douter, Stefan ne pourra pas leur dire surtout maintenant. Cette pensée me fis me retourner une dernière fois vers mon œuvre. L'eau faisait encore des arrondis dû à la traversée qu'avait suscité l'arrivée du coffre et qui avait désormais atteint le fond avec Stefan bloqué à l'intérieur. Quel idiot ! Et dire que personne ne viendra à son secours. Je le plaint, si aimer et, si ignorer. Cela me fis d'ailleurs sourire d'un tel éclat que je me perdis presque à croire que tout était sur le point de se concrétiser. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour se laisser aller. Stefan n'était que le commencement, bientôt ils subiraient tous ce châtiment. Je partis sur ses belles paroles, laissant mon double à sa dévastation éternelle.

_**Point de vue de Caroline, (présent)**_

J'étais dans ma chambre comme chaque jour depuis la remise des diplômes, je ne savais pas quoi faire : Klaus était partit, Tyler ignorait mes appels, Stefan était lui aussi aux abonnés absents, Elena était trop occupé avec Damon pour se soucier de moi et, Jérémy curieusement semblait m'éviter. J'étais donc dans ma chambre à parcourir chaque molécule qui l'entourait or que je la connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé il faut dire au fil des années. Il y avait toujours le même papier peint que j'avais choisit le jour de mes 8 ans, la déco était la même que celle de mon adolescence, les draps changeaient mais se ressemblaient pratiquement et le bureau était comme à son habitude poussiéreux et désordonné. Ma coiffeuse restait à son identique avec mes bijoux et mon maquillage. Chacun avait sa place. Je tirai un des tiroirs de mon bureau pour prendre comme à chaque fois que j'étais morose le joli papier que j'avais reçu ce soir-là or que je ne le demandais même pas. Oui, c'était le dessin de Klaus, si beau, si représentatif, si paisible. Il m'apaisait. Je parcourrai chaque parcelle de pinceau, chaque couture de la si merveilleuse œuvre qu'il m'avait faite rien que pour moi, personne avant lui ne m'avait offert quoi que se soit, cela me comblait. C'était peut-être pour ça que je pouvais pas le quitter. Je touchais à présent sa dédicace, il avait une écriture si soigné et si contemporaine que je voudrais tant le voir écrire, voir comment il s'y prend pour être si... énigmatique.

_**« Il est ton premier amour, et, moi j'ai l'intention d'être ton dernier. »**_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête et si il avait raison ? Non, non, Caroline arrête ça ! Klaus est le diable incarné, il est partit, tu es libre, libre d'être enfin avec Tyler, libre de vivre ta vie, libre d'arrêter de le provoquer, libre d'être heureuse. Alors pourquoi le pouvais-je pas ? Ressentais-je vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Il m'intriguait, je pouvais pas le nier et ses surnoms qui me donnait accentué avec sa voix si sexy, si ravissante, si machiavélique. À chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, à chaque fois que mes yeux tombaient sur lui ou encore quand j'admirais son corps si parfaitement sculpté, j'aurais presque put y tomber mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Comment ? C'est simple, à chaque fois je me rappelais de toutes les choses affreuses qu'il avait fait et cela me faisais revenir à la réalité. J'aimais Tyler ! C'était lui mon véritable amour. Je l'attendrais... peut...

_**«…Peut importe le temps que ça prendra.»**_

Oh non, encore cette voix, cet accent si doux qui retentit une nouvelle fois à mon oreille. Et ses yeux sont d'un bleu si pénétrant, si sensuelle. Si sensuelle ? Mais que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ? Je dois revenir à la réalité ! Je peux pas succomber maintenant ! De toute façon, il est partit et m'a sûrement bien vite oublié, à quoi bon s'accrocher. Il me manquait voilà tout. Malgré tous ses actes contre mes amis il avait été là pour moi, il avait voulu être mon ami, il y était arrivé d'ailleurs. Mais je devais l'oublier, je devais tourner la page, me concentrer sur les choses essentiels à présent dans ma vie. La fac, ma mère, Elena, le contrôle, Tyler, Stefan... Oh Stefan. Mais pourquoi ne répondis-tu pas toi non plus ? C'est si dur de décrocher un téléphone, bon sang ! Ils vont finir par me rendre chèvre ces deux là, pas un pour remplacer l'autre ! La différence c'est que je savais où se trouvait Tyler, dans les Appalaches, encore à aider une soit disant meute de loup garous. Stefan, lui, je savais rien. Depuis son message qu'il allait se débarrasser du corps de Silas je n'avais rien eu, plus de nouvelles, absolument rien. Je ne savais où il était, si il allait bien, si avait réussit à tourner la page, si il profitait de la vie à sa façon, si il s'était finalement remis à chasser de pauvres malheureux pour oublier sa peine. Non, je savais rien, absolument rien. Oh j'espérais qu'il n'en soit pas arrivé à massacrer de pauvres victimes mais en faite je ne pouvais que supposer. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider à canaliser cette part de lui mais ayant plus de nouvelles je ne savais pas si mes conseils avaient été utiles ou si il les ignoraient tout simplement ou encore si il avait décidé de taire cette partie de lui, d'abandonner, de tout éteindre. Que fais-tu Stefan ? Au début, je me suis dit que peut-être il lui fallait du temps pour qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur Elena, qu'il puisse oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année entre Elena, Damon, Klaus et Rebekah mais, à présent, deux mois s'était presque écoulé et je n'avais toujours rien, aucun signe de lui. Il m'appelait pas, ne répondait pas non plus à mes coups de fils et SMS et je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'avais même demandé à ma mère d'enquêter pour voir si elle pouvait le retrouver et me rassurer sur son sort mais elle n'avait toujours rien trouver ce qui me rendais de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? M'en voulait-il ? Pourtant j'avais toujours été là, moi, pour lui. À moins qu'il veuille me préserver, ne voulant pas ainsi que je sois en mauvaise posture, que je n'ai pas à choisir entre lui et Elena. Ce qui était absurde. Il serait toujours important pour moi, il était et resterait quoi qu'il arrive mon meilleur ami. Il était le seul à rester, à me comprendre, à m'accepter.

Un bruit de porte me sortis de mes tristes pensées puis, une voix se mit ensuite à vibrer à travers les pièces de ma maison. Je reconnus de suite ce murmure, c'était Elena ! Ponctuelle, pour une fois ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en regardant l'heure sur le réveil posait sur ma table de chevet. Je sortis de mon siège et de mon cocon pour descendre et rejoindre ainsi mon amie, lui criant au passage que j'arrivais mais, évidemment, comme j'aurais du m'en douter elle n'était pas toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène, lui, Damon, or qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas le voir. J'appréciais déjà que très peu qu'elle l'est choisi et brisé par la même occasion le cœur de Stefan qui était du coup partit depuis, mais en plus, il fallait qu'elle l'emmène. C'était notre journée, notre moment ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passé rien qu'une journée, rien qu'un infime moment sans lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle jubile d'avoir trouvée le bonheur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me rappelle qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir son homme près d'elle or que moi je l'attendais toujours ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se montre si égoïste ? Sans était trop pour moi, elle savait que je ne supportais pas Damon mais non elle l'avait emmené, elle l'avait laissé entrer chez moi, elle savait ce qu'il m'avait fait et pourtant elle l'avait choisi lui, elle l'avait préféré à Stefan qui était la perfection même, qui faisait tout pour elle, qui aurait tout fait pour elle, qui était idéal pour elle, mais non, elle préfère le diable et après elle ose critiquer mon rapprochement avec Klaus, elle ose le discriminer, pourtant, l'homme avec qui elle couche n'est guère mieux. Elle m'exaspère des fois ! Je l'adore mais l'amour la rend tellement aveugle, qu'est ce que je voudrais partir moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais lui lançait tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, à tous les deux. À près tout, elle ne s'était pas gênée elle. Bon, elle n'avait plus d'émotions mais n'empêche elle m'avait blessée et s'en était excusée comparé à Damon dont j'attendais encore. Mon sourire s'était donc rompue d'un coup quand je l'avais aperçu et, mon regard s'était également assombri où Elena savait la raison mais ne paraissait pas pour autant s'en soucier. Damon, lui, souriait de l'effet qu'il semblait me faire. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer ce mec ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, sérieux ?!

- Contente de la retrouver. "**Ah Elena enfin tu es..."** Apercevant Damon ce qui me fis changer mon attitude tout d'un coup. "**Damon ?** **Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche chez moi ?"**

**- "Euh..."** Jonglant entre moi et Damon. "**Écoute Care, désolé je lui ai demandé de venir, ça ne te gêne pas j'espère ?"** Non sans blague ? Si ça me gêne mais apparemment tu n'en a rien à faire de ce que je pense. Je la laissait finir affichant juste un regard de contrariété. "**Il s'ennuyait au manoir et Jérémy avait besoin d'être seul et puis, je me suis dit qu'un homme fort serait bien pratique pour nous aider à emménager à Whitmore."** M'expliqua-t-elle afin de m'adoucir ce qui ne marcha pas bien évidemment.

**- "Ben tient voyons, je croyais qu'on le ferait ensemble, mais bon, je me suis trompée on dirait."** Lui dis-je remontée ce qui semblait la peiner. Oh non, voilà qu'elle se pose en victime maintenant, or que, c'est elle qui m'impose son goujat de mec.

**- "OK ça va, j'ai compris, j'attends dehors."** Dit Damon en réalisant que sa présence était de trop.

**- "C'est ça !"** Lui balançai-je furieuse.

**- "Désolé Damon, j'arrive, laisse moi une minute."** Lui adressa-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

**- "Pas de problème."** Se tournant vers moi. "**Blondie."** Me saluant avec cet affreux surnom dont je détestais au plus point ce qu'il savait et s'amuser à me provoquer ainsi.

**- "J'ai un prénom je te ferais remarquer !"**

**- "Blondie c'est mieux."** Souligna-t-il en agitant la tête de bas en haut.

- Ne me contrôlant plus. "**Arrête avec..."**

Elena me regardais avec insistance mais je n'y faisais pas attention, j'arrêtais seulement parce que je savais que si Stefan était là il me dirait qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine et il a raison. Damon ne valait pas le coup que je me torpille pour lui, que je me mette dans une rage bleu. Non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir et, ça, je ne le voulais pas.

**- "Tu sais quoi, tu en vaux pas la peine."**

Je stoppais donc mes remontrances ce qui afficha un sourire chez Elena. Ah la pauvre idiote, elle pensait vraiment que c'était pour elle ? Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas un Salvatore, moi ! Je ne m'abaisserais sûrement pas à satisfaire tous ses désirs juste parce que madame aime être au cœur de l'attention. Elle a toujours été comme ça, il fallait toujours que les gens aillent à sa convenance sinon elle boudait et faisait tout pour que la situation tourne à son avantage. Je détestais cette part d'elle, tout comme elle détestait le côté de moi qui voulait que tout soit parfait même si la perfection n'existe pas. Mais moi je me contrôlais, elle non, et, c'est ça qui m'horripilais.

**- "Ah tu crois ?" **S'indigna-t-il en continuant d'essayer de m'intimider.

**- "Damon ! S'il te plaît." **Insista Elena avec un regard suppliant.

- Cédant.** "OK, ça va je vous laisse." **Quittant enfin ma maison.

**- "Excuse-moi Care." **Me supplia-t-elle.

**- "Ouais, pour quoi ? Pour ce que ton copain m'a dit ou pour l'avoir emmené ?"**

**- "Les deux, tu m'en veux pas ?"**

**- "Peut-être un peu." **Et merde ! Elle est forte, on ne lui en veux jamais longtemps à celle-là, c'est dingue.

**- "Allez, je te promets qu'une fois à Whitmore on sera que toutes les deux." **Me promit-elle.

**- "T'as intérêt !" **Avec un regard dur.

**- "Promis." **Me sourit-elle avant de me prendre par les épaules et de m'entraîner dehors avec elle.** "Allez viens, de la route nous attend."**

**- "J'arrive." **Suivant le pas même si j'avais pas trop le choix.

On franchit à notre tour la porte d'entrée, Damon était collé à sa voiture et nous attendais visiblement ce qui m'exaspéra, rien qu'en l'apercevant mon sang bouillonnait et il s'en réjouissait, il se croyait vraiment trop sûr de lui. Seulement parce qu'il a un physique avantageux il se croyait irrésistible et en profitait, il avait tout sous contrôle. Heureusement que Stefan n'était pas comme ça, comme quoi ce n'était pas inné et tant mieux d'ailleurs. En parlant de Stefan, c'est sûrement le seul à être ravi de son départ précipité, il ne s'inquiétait pas de son absence, au contraire, il s'en réjouissait. Il pouvait ainsi profiter librement d'Elena sans pour autant s'inquiéter qu'elle le repousse ou le quitte à nouveau pour Stefan. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne la lâchait pas, il voulait la gardait, profiter d'elle tant qu'il le pouvait, lui montrait qu'il peut être aussi bien que Stefan. Il s'avança vers nous, prenant Elena dans ses bras qui souriait comme une bécasse à sa vue et à ses manières. Franchement pathétique ! Enfin je suppose que j'étais pareille au début avec Tyler. Oh non, voilà que je commence à le défendre, à accepter, c'est pas vrai ! Non, ne passe pas dans l'autre camp Caroline, tu es à fond avec Stefan et non contre lui ! Les deux s'embrassaient si goulûment que ça me donnais la nausée et ils ne semblaient pas du tout gêner de ma présence. Non, ils s'en fichaient royalement. Je fis alors un raclement de gorge, leur montrant que j'étais toujours présente. À près tout il était chez moi, quoi de plus normal que ça me dérange d'assister à un spectacle si affligeant. Ça choquerait un pauvre enfant, lui procurant des cauchemars jusqu'à la puberté au moins ! Elena se reprit et repoussa Damon, réalisant que ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment. Si ils veulent vraiment le faire qu'ils se trouvent une chambre et non mon jardin et, surtout loin de moi ! Elena refit alors face à la réalité et en se tournant sur moi me demanda si j'étais prête, je la regardait perplexe ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

**- "C'est bon tu as tout ?" **Me demanda mon amie.

**- "Oui, enfin quand vous aurez fini, on pourra y aller ! Et, puisque tu es là tu n'as qu'à te rendre utile et prendre le reste de mes affaires qui sont à l'intérieur." **Reprochai-je en plaçant très violemment un de mes sacs sur la poitrine de Damon qui n'eut d'autre chose que de le réceptionner.

**- "Tu me prends pour ta bonne, Blondie ?" **Attaqua-t-il

**- "Damon, s'il te plaît." **Recommença Elena à le canaliser.

**- "OK. **Se laissant une nouvelle fois dominer.Sérieux, il faut qu'elle me donne son astuce !

**- "Wouah ! Tu le soumets bien à ce que je vois." **La félicitai-je.

**- "Oui je sais. T'es sûr que ça va ?" **S'avançant vers moi en remarquant que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et encore moins à 100% de ma joie.

**-"Ouais, ouais il me tarde juste d'être à Whitmore, ma mère ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs." **Lui dis-je en agitant une main pour clôturer et ne voulant pas vraiment me confier à elle de mes inquiétudes envers Stefan et Tyler.

**-"OK." **Ne cherchant même pas à en savoir plus.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Point de vue de Katherine,<strong>_

J'errais dans les rues de Mystic Falls depuis déjà presque deux mois, depuis que cette garce m'avait fait ingurgité le remède de force. J'étais du coup encore de plus en plus sur mes gardes, je me retournais toutes les 5 minutes, peur qu'on me suive, qu'on m'espionne, qu'on veuille me faire du mal. Après tout, j'étais humaine à présent, je ne pouvais plus me défendre seule et même vampire j'étais constamment sur mes gardes et en fuite. Je m'étais fais vraiment pas mal d'ennuis depuis ces 500 longues années que je regrettais à présent. Klaus voudra à tout prix me retrouver quand il apprendra que je suis redevenue humaine, si il ne me veut pas pour accomplir une nouvelle fois sa création d'hybride, se sera pour me tuer. Dans les deux cas, je suis condamnée ! C'était beaucoup plus facile dorénavant de m'utiliser ou de me nuire. Je ne pourrais pas me protéger, même quand j'étais un vampire je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui, alors désormais c'était peine perdu. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que j'étais rester à Mystic Falls, ici serait certainement le dernier endroit où il me chercherait. Il croirait sûrement que je me suis réfugiée dans un pays lointain et très ensoleillé mais, voilà à présent que je ne possède plus l'hypnose je ne peux pas partir, je n'ai rien, plus rien. Pas de vêtements, pas d'argents, pas de voitures, je suis seule et perdue, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je vais devenir folle avant. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle pas tuer plutôt ? Je la haït ! J'attrapais mon portable, sûrement le seul truc qui me restait de ma vie d'avant, heureusement que c'est un forfait à vie. J'hésitais à composer le numéro d'Elijah, je savais qu'il me laisserait pas tomber, lui, même si il m'avait rejeté pour Klaus, son frère qu'il voudrait tant sauver. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de me sauver, à l'envie de sauver une âme innocente. C'était son cœur si émotif et sensible qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi, sentiment qui m'avais de suite plut, même quand j'étais humaine il m'avait tellement séduite. Des fois, je regrettais d'avoir fuis, il m'aurait sauver j'en suis sûr tout comme il a sauvé Elena de la mort. La seule chose que je redoutais c'était que Klaus puisse venir avant lui, je voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui m'arrive. Non, je devais absolument trouver un moyen. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à survivre, j'avais besoin d'aide. 500 ans que je suis en cavale, 500 ans que je ne vis plus en humaine, j'en ai oublié ce que sais, et, maintenant que faire ? Je décidais finalement à appeler Elijah qui me répondit après quelques tonalités qui me semblait durait des heures.

**- "Allô ?" **Résonna la voix de l'originel, mon originel.

**- "Elijah !" **Souriant en reconnaissant sa voix avant de me reprendre.** "C'est Katherine, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je t'en prie, aide moi !" **Lui réclamai-je franco sans tourner autour du pot, j'étais désespérée en même temps.

**- "Que se passe-t-il Katerina ? T'as une voix étrange." **S'inquiéta-t-il ce qui me décrocha un sourire. Il se préoccupait encore de mon cas, j'avoue que j'avais eu un doute là dessus.

**-"Elena m'a condamné à un sort terrible, elle m'a fait prendre le remède. Je suis humaine ! Je t'en prie, j'ai faim, j'ai peur et j'ai froid, aide-moi ! Je suis à Mystic Falls, viens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! **Le suppliai-je carrément sans vergogne ce qui était un peu indigne de moi.

**-"Je suis désolé Katerina, je peux pas t'aider." **Se désola-t-il où je pus reconnaître du regrée dans sa voix ainsi qui baissait probablement honteusement sa tête.

**-"Quoi ? Mon cas t'importe si peu ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ?" **Me vexai-je.

**-"C'est pas ça... je... je peux pas. Je suis désolé." **Bafouilla-t-il profondément navré mais sa pitié m'importait peu, j'avais besoin de son aide, moi !

**-"Alors c'est ça, tu veux pas décevoir ton tendre frère." **M'emportai-je.

**-"Je suis désolé."** Il raccrocha

Non je rêve, il me laisse, là, à mon sort, après tout ce que je lui ai dit, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, il m'abandonne encore pour son frère ? Non, je hallucine ! Bon, je n'ai plus le choix, je dois demander de l'aide à une personne qui ne veut sûrement plus entendre de moi non plus, une personne dont j'ai fait souffrir et dont qui est sûrement la seule que je regrette. Celle que j'ai aimé plus que tout pendant des années, que je pensais être mon âme sœur. Je dois appeler Stefan ! Lui non plus ne m'abandonnera pas, j'en suis sûr. Il a un cœur pur et ne laisse jamais une femme dans le besoin seule avec ses démons même si elle lui a fait du mal. Je composais donc son numéro mais tombais direct sur sa messagerie, je réessayais mais rebelote. Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ?! Non, Stefan s'il te plaît, répond ! Je tentais une nouvelle fois ma chance mais mon téléphone se mit soudain à faire des bruits étranges et à s'éteindre. Oh non, non, la batterie. Pas de chargeur, évidemment ça a lâché. Je n'ai plus d'autre option à présent, je devais réclamer de l'aide auprès du seul être qui me l'accordera jamais, du seul dont je craints la réaction, mais je n'avais plus guère d'autres opportunité.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la pension Salvatore, heureusement qu'ils ne fermaient jamais à clé. Je me faufilais dans l'immense maison, attendant que cette garce d'Elena parte avec sa garce de copine et que le frère fasse un tour pour pouvoir me montrer à Damon, ne voulant pas que tout le monde sache que je suis toujours ici. Je me maudissais déjà d'en venir jusque là, c'est pas pour en plus me faire ridiculiser plus que ça. Maintenant Damon seul, je faisais mon entrée face à lui, pas très glorieuse je le reconnais mais je m'en fichais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Il me toisa avec mépris et semblait indifférent à mes demandes, mais je ne lâchais rien et il accepta finalement ma requête, sûrement parce que maintenant Elena partit il était en manque et, lui rappelant son tendre amour il avait pas put s'en empêcher. Pathétique ! Je m'en fichais après tout, j'avais ce que je voulais, j'avais gagner ! En même temps, qui a put résister à Katherine Pierce, hein ?

Bref, je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers l'une de leur salle de bain afin d'être plus présentable quand Rebekah entra en trompe dans le manoir. Je me sentis direct surprise et sur les gardes, que voulait-elle ? Était-elle là pour m'emmener à Klaus ? Elijah m'avait-il vendu ? Voulait-elle me tuer ? Je priais Damon de la renvoyer, mais elle semblait pas intéresser par moi, je me détendis quelque peu, quand soudain, elle se rua sur moi jusqu'à que se soit le trou noir. Elle m'assomma. Je ressentis qu'une immense douleur, elle m'avait assommer et d'une façon pas très condescendante. Savait-elle au moins que j'étais redevenue humaine ? Pff, elle s'en fichait oui ! Quand je repris connaissance, Damon ne voulait rien me dire et personnellement je m'en fichais un peu. Je repris ma course vers la salle de bain et rien que pour l'embêter je lui empruntais la sienne, me prélassant dans sa baignoire.

_**Point de vue de Damon,**_

J'avais quitté le manoir et surtout Katherine avant de finir ce que Rebekah avait commencé sur elle. L'originelle s'était pointée quelques minutes après une Katherine humaine pitoyable. Dès qu'Elena m'avait dit qu'elle avait prit le remède, je m'étais imaginé pleines d'images dans ma tête mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que redevenir mortelle la rendrait si pitoyable. Elle me faisait peine à voir. Même si j'étais pas d'humeurs à vouloir lui rendre service et encore moins l'envie j'avais finalement accepté, peut-être pour combler le vide du départ de Stefan ou encore de celui d'Elena à Whitmore. Alors une fois que je l'ai eu guérit (où curieusement elle avait refusé mon sang), elle s'était dirigée vers ma chambre. Ma chambre ? Et oui ma chambre, même humaine elle voulait me rendre chèvre ! Donc, elle était allée dans ma chambre se faisant couler un bain dans _ma_ salle de bain, enlevant ses vêtement tous souillés et prenant même ceux qu'Elena avait laissé. Oui, elle osait piquer dans ma penderie, prendre les habits de sa sosie or qu'elle lui reprochait sa mode vestimentaire. Je suppose que la situation devait vraiment être impossible pour Katherine Pierce pour s'apaiser à me demander de l'aide et prendre les vêtements de ma petite amie. Si ça se trouve elle a même essayer d'appeler Stefan et il l'a envoyé sur les roses, à moins qu'il est fait comme tout le monde et qu'il n'est tout simplement pas répondu à son coup de fil de supplication.

Je m'étais donc réfugié au Mystic Grill, loin de mes ennuis éventuelles, loin de mes doutes pour mon frère, loin de ma séparation avec Elena, loin de ce qu'avait sous-entendu Rebekah, loin de la folie de la pension, loin de tout. Juste moi et mon whisky, enfin presque, parce que voilà Jérémy qui se mêle à l'action. Il vient m'importuner, comment ose-t-il ? Il me tape sur l'épaule, commence à bouger ses lèvres dans un échange que je suis même pas et commande aussi un verre où je fronce les sourcils en entendant qu'il veuille tenter quelque chose de bien trop sophistiquer pour lui. En voyant ma tête, il se rétracte et demande un soda. Bon garçon ! Il continue de m'expliquer que c'est normal qu'Elena me manque, qu'elle lui manque aussi, qu'il fera des efforts pour qu'on s'entendent, qu'il est désolé pour Stefan, et patati et patata, et je sature, et je ne l'écoute, et il m'énerve. Je m'apprête à lui répliquer, à lui faire comprendre que sa voix me tape sur le système, quand là, sans que je n'ai put m'y préparer, m'en rendre compte, y faire attention, Stefan qui nous rejoint, qui refait son apparition parmi les vivants. Le plus curieux c'est que sa présence ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. Pendant trois mois je me suis inquiété pour lui, savoir ce qu'il avait bien put faire après avoir jeté Silas au fond d'un lac, mais à présent qu'il est devant moi tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est: « Mais que fait-il là ? Est-il là pour Elena ? Caroline ? Moi ? » Sans m'en empêcher, je ne peux que m'inquiéter de son retour ici, de ma relation avec Elena. Et si finalement elle l'aimait toujours et retournait auprès de lui maintenant qu'il est de retour ? Je sais, c'est stupide. Elle m'avait pourtant assez prouvée que c'est moi qu'elle aimait et plus Stefan, mais c'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois on choisissait Stefan, alors me choisir me paraît trop beau pour être vrai et, du coup, je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire de l'arrivée de Stefan dans ce bar, dans cette ville, dans ma vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je tout simplement pas me réjouir que mon frère soit de retour ici, pour moi ? Me satisfaire qu'il est vivant, heureux enfin du moins en apparence et tout bonnement sain d'esprit, enfin je crois. Il me regarde de long en large, je fais de même, qui va craquer ? Pas moi en tout cas et il le sait. Pourtant, malgré la joie que je devrais ressentir à l'idée de le revoir il y a quelque chose de changer chez lui, quelque chose d'étrange, on dirait qui est encore moins ravi que moi de me revoir.

**- "Salut Damon." **Annonça la voix de Stefan derrière moi, me faisant ainsi retourner instinctivement reconnaissant ce murmure entre mille.

**-"Stefan !" **Prononçai assez durement. Je savais pas comment prendre son entrée, était-il juste là pour moi au moins ?

**-"Alors frérot, quoi de neuf ?"** Sourit-il. Curieux, il sourit maintenant ?

**-"C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander. Quoi de beau sous le soleil ? Où étais-tu ?" **Retournai-je sa question à mon avantage.

**-"Tu me connais ici et là, mais toi, alors comment ça va ?" **Retenta-t-il.

Je décidai ce coup ci de lui répondre et même de faire ce que je faisais peu, de m'excuser. Surtout après tout ce qui c'était passé entre nous, je le lui devais bien.

**-"Oh rien à dire tout baigne. Tu sais je comprends pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé de tous l'été, moi non plus, j'aurais pas appelé à ta place." **Oui je sais bizarre comme excuse mais il avait l'habitude de me décoder depuis le temps.

**-"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as piqué ma copine ?" **Ou peut-être pas.** "Ça va, relaxe, je me suis remis. C'est cool." **Me rassura-t-il.

**-"Tant mieux." **Soufflant de soulagement.** "Ce qui veut dire que tu reviens au manoir ?"**

**-"Peut-être, mais même si c'était le cas j'aurais pas besoin de ton autorisation. C'est autant ta propriété que la mienne après tout, je me trompes ?" **Me déclara-t-il plus dure que j'aurais cru. Pourquoi est-il si téméraire tout d'un coup ? Bon, je le méritais mais quand même, ça ne le ressemblait pas. Je décidais pourtant de ne pas relever.

**-"Oui c'est exact."**

**-"Katherine s'est également installer au manoir, n'est-ce pas ?" **Me demanda-t-il même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

**-"Comment..." **Comme si il savait ce que j'allais dire, il répondit à mes doutes avant que j'ai eu le temps de les exprimer.

**-"Elle m'a appelé, tu sais bien que je passerais toujours en premier Damon. Je serai toujours son premier choix. **Me nargua-t-il, me rappelant ainsi cette torpeur. Heureusement que se n'était plus le cas d'Elena.

**-"Bien sûr." **Articulai-je uniquement assez vexé de sa provocation.

**-"Bon !" **Terminant son verre avant de se lever.** "Je vais voir ce que notre sosie a de si précieux." **Me tapotant les épaules.** "À plus Damon." **

**-"Salut Stef." **Le saluai-je avec également un hochement de tête.

Jérémy revint vers nous, affichant un grand sourire à Stefan qui lui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre son regard si ébahit à son encontre, mais lui tapota tout de même son épaule comme pour lui démontrer un acte de sympathie, de salutation. Ce geste fit soudainement rompre le sourire de Jérémy, faisant, de ce fait, froncer les sourcils de Stefan, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Ils agissaient curieusement aujourd'hui ces deux là, comme si il y avait un truc de pas net.

_**Point de vue externe,**_

**-"Salut Jérémy, tu as bonne mine." **Annonça Stefan avec sourire tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ce geste cassa soudainement le sourire de Jérémy et regarda même l'endroit où Stefan avait posé sa main quelque seconde plutôt. En vue de son changement d'attitude, Stefan se mit à froncer les sourcils. Néanmoins l'adolescent se reprit, lui renvoyant ensuite sa phrase de politesse.

**-"Je suis content de te revoir Stefan." **

**-"Ouais."**

Il lança un dernier regard à Damon avant de partir. Jérémy se précipita ensuite vers le brun toujours accoudé au bar avec un regard grave, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver encore ?

**- "Quoi ?" **Interrogea l'aîné des Salvatore sur les nerfs.

**- "Il n'y a rien qui te parais suspect chez Stefan ?" **Demanda le jeune Gilbert en ne relevant pas le ton sarcastique de son 'tuteur', il en avait l'habitude après tout à présent.

**-"Non, pourquoi? Mis à part qu'il a le coup de la répartie, son voyage lui a bien servie à ce que je vois." **Analysa Damon.

**-"J'ai sentit une vibration au niveau de l'endroit où se trouvait mon tatouage." **

**-"Tu n'as plus de tatouage Jérémy. **Lui rappela-t-il ce qui fit lever les yeux de son acolyte au ciel.

**-"Ce tatouage était pour trouver Silas et le vaincre et si j'ai réagit comme ça, c'est que..."**

**-"Mais non, Silas est mort, enterré par notre chère amie Bonnie et, grâce à Stefan il ennuiera plus personne avec ses idées de morts vivants sur terre." **Le coupa-t-il en voyant où il voulait en venir, sa théorie était juste impossible.

Bonnie apparut à son tour dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes mais seul Jérémy pouvait la voir. En effet, étant donné qu'elle était un fantôme et que Jérémy avait toujours sa capacité de voir et de parler aux morts présents de l'Autre Côté seul lui pouvait remarquer sa présence et seul lui savait également qu'elle était morte. Bonnie se mit donc à intervenir et à annoncer à Jérémy que sa théorie n'était pas si débile et impensable que ça, même elle était plutôt fondée. À l'entente de sa voix, le Gilbert se retourna donc vers elle, lui faisant face et l'écoutant attentivement.

**-"Jérémy, j'ai fossilisé Silas quand j'étais encore en vie ce qui veut dire que le sort s'est brisé à ma mort et alors..." **Exposa Bonnie faisant ainsi retourner Jérémy à l'emplacement où elle se trouvait.

**-"Oh c'est pas vrai." **Dit-il dans un murmure en comprenant les faits.

**-"Quoi encore ?" **S'impatienta Damon marre de ses lamentations.

**-"Écoute, je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais, mais je le sais, je suis sûr que c'est Silas !" **Lui déclara Jérémy sûr de lui.

**-"Tu te fais des idées. Il n'aurait pas put duper autant de monde en une si longue période. Je sais qu'il est un grand médium, mais quand même. Et, pourquoi prendre l'apparence de Stefan ?" **S'entêta Damon.

**-"Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?" **Essayant de comprendre mieux la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Réfléchissant.** "Oh c'est pas vrai, Katherine !" **

Il se tourna à cette pensée vers le petit frère de sa copine et tout en regardant Jérémy il comprit qu'effectivement il avait raison, qu'effectivement Silas était ben et bien de retour et cherchait toujours à accomplir son plan d'origine. Jérémy suite au regard du Salvatore comprit également la conclusion à laquelle il se trouvait et c'est en même temps qu'ils prononcèrent.

**- "Le remède !"**

Ils se dirigèrent la seconde qui suit vers la voiture, se précipitant le plus vite possible au manoir afin de sauver Katherine des griffes de Silas qui avait l'apparence de Stefan. Comme si il avait pas put prendre celle d'une autre personne. Non, il avait fallut que se soit celle de Stefan, de celui qui était le seul à lui faire ressentir du regret et de l'incertitude, le seul qui pourrait le faire douter de ses intentions. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qui l'avait choisit. Au fond, il sait tout, tout avant tout le monde.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Point de vue de Silas,<strong>_

J'avais laissé Damon et Jérémy une fois que j'avais réussi à lire dans ses pensées où était Katherine. À présent, je le savais, elle était dans son manoir. Quel stupide vampire franchement ! Il n'avait pas le moindre doute, pas la seule question, rien, il ne se préoccupait vraiment pas de ce que pouvait advenir son frère, si j'étais vraiment lui. Mais, à près tout, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de douter vu qu'il me croyait mort, ils le pensaient tous d'ailleurs. Il pensait aussi curieusement que la sorcière était encore en vie. Enfin, ça m'est égal. Je pense juste à ce pauvre Stefan qui souffre, espérant que son frère vienne. Mais voilà il ne viendra pas, il en a que faire de lui, je le plaint.

Je continuais ma course jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse pension Salvatore, dans quelle secondes j'aurais enfin ce que je veux: le remède et, je pourrais ainsi redevenir un sorcier, accomplir mon œuvre et me libérer de cette abomination, retrouver mon amour perdu, ma douce Amara. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Je parcourrais le manoir jusqu'à la trouver dans la baignoire de Damon, savait-il au moins qu'elle se prélassait dans sa salle de bain ? Sûrement. Après tout j'en avais que faire, je continuais ma course jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, à son cheveu, à sa hauteur. Elle semblait heureuse de me voir, elle croyait aussi que j'étais Stefan, je jouais alors la carte de la séduction. Je savais qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et quoi de plus banale que de l'entraîner dans sa chute, dans sa faiblesse. Être humain que ça peut être pitoyable ! Je lui faisais, par conséquent, un numéro de charme, cela avait l'air de lui plaire, mais également de l'étonner puis, elle s'approcha de moi, je fis mine de répondre à sa requête, elle pensait que je voulais probablement l'embrasser, voir plus, mais en faites après avoir caresser tendrement sa joue je serrai ma main à son cou très fort. Elle suffoquait et paniquait, je pouvais le voir et sentir sa gorge s'écraser sous ma prise. Bientôt, elle perdrait connaissance. Pourtant, je n'avais pas prévu à quel point elle s'accrochait à la vie, à quel point elle ne voulait se laisser berner. Elle attrapa son rasoir et me l'assigna en plein visage, me coupant la joue et me faisant tomber par la même occasion. Elle en profita pour s'échapper, le temps que ma blessure guérirait. Je me relevais par la suite, prêt à la poursuivre et à finir ce que j'avais commencé. Évidemment quand tout allait pour le mieux, il fallait que quelque chose vienne envenimer la situation. Damon qui s'était sûrement rendu compte que je n'étais finalement pas son frère. Il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux celui-là, à moins que se soit ce chasseur de pacotille qui s'en était aperçut. J'avais vu son regard quand je l'avais touché, je le reconnais j'avais manqué de tact pour le coup, mais en même temps, que cela pouvait être dur de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas, surtout Stefan. J'aurais cru que ça serait marrant, mais en faites ce gars là était vraiment très complexe, unique, peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il était tant aimé. Bref, je ne m'en préoccupais que peu et continuais ma course vers la sortie, mais Damon, évidemment, comme à prévoir me fit barrage. Il s'interposait entre ma vengeance, mon remède, me balançant ses vannes plus lamentables les unes que les autres que lui et son soit disant intérêt ou héroïsme pour la brune. Il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour son frère, mais ça, ça n'arrivera jamais je pense. Pauvre Stefan !

_**Point de vue de Damon,**_

On était arrivé à la pension où un calme mort y répandait, un peu trop même, puis, quelqu'un entra en moi, me cognant le torse, c'était Katherine ! Je la pris par les bras, elle semblait toute chamboulée et effrayée ce qui me prouva que Jérémy avait raison et que c'était bien Silas et non Stefan et qu'il voulait s'emparer du remède, de son sang, d'elle. Je la tournais dès lors à Jérémy, lui ordonnant de l'emmener loin, très loin pour ne pas que Silas puissent les retrouver sans pour autant me le dire. Si vraiment Stefan était Silas ce qui voulait dire que rien de ce qui m'avait dit était vrai et, qu'alors, il avait su où était Katherine que grâce à moi. J'ignore comment, aucun vampire n'avait cette capacité, même pas les originels. Il pouvait lire les pensées et tant que j'ignorais où se trouvait Katherine ou Jérémy alors Silas ne pourraient les retrouver. Il fallait juste que je l'occupe assez de temps pour leur laisser de l'avance et le plus de kilomètres possible. Jérémy partit donc avec Katherine et moi je vis Silas descendre tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'à me rejoindre. Je ne pus, cependant, m'empêcher de lui lancer une pic.

**-"On t'as jamais dis que tu étais très lent pour un vampire."**

Il se mit uniquement à rire et à me contourner, mais je l'entendais pas de la même oreille. Je le refis se retourner vers moi, lui demandant de prendre sa véritable forme ou du moins une autre que celle de mon frère. Cela m'insupportais assez de devoir contester son absence, mais le voir avec cette apparence me rendait fou. Je détestais ressentir de la haine pour mon frère et, pourtant, Silas m'en inspirait vraiment beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça depuis Katherine ou Klaus, mais le résultat est que celui là m'horripilait au plus au point.

**-"Écarte-toi et livre-moi Katherine !" **Réclama-t-il en me repoussant agressivement.

**-"D'abord prend une autre image que celle de mon frère !" **Requis-je, ne supportant plus de le voir avec cette apparence. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter qu'il est cette apparence, parmi tous les habitants de Mystic Falls, pourquoi mon frère ?

**-Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai tu l'ignore."**

**-"Quoi dont ?" **Intrigué par son insinuation. Qu'étais-je censé savoir ? J'avais horreur de ne rien savoir, les secrets m'irritaient au plus haut point.

**-"Ce n'est pas un mirage que tu vois Damon, c'est mon vrai visage."**

**-"Quoi ?" **

Non c'était pas possible, il devait blaguer. Il ne pouvait pas ressemblait à mon frère ! Les seules doubles qui existaient étaient ceux liant les Petrova. On avait d'ailleurs aucun lien de parenté avec lui, du moins, je l'espérais. Quoique, cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses.

**-"Tu connais les doubles, non ? Et bien ton frère est le mien. Mon obscur reflet si tu préfère. Les sorcières et leurs équilibres, toute une histoire. Il leur fallait un double mortel pour pouvoir réussir à maintenir l'équilibre malgré mon immortalité et, Stefan en est un des résultats. Stefan est mon double mortel !" **M'expliqua-t-il.

**-"Si on me parle encore de double, je sens que je vais devoir apprendre à l'épeler." **Ironisai-je.

C'était la seule méthode qui ne me permettait pas d'exploser. Le pourquoi du comment m'échapper encore, même si il m'avait vaguement expliquer je ne comprenais pas comment Stefan et pas un autre pouvais être son double. Pourquoi ça tombait sur ma famille, sur mon frère ? Et moi alors, on était lié ou est-ce juste un hasard ? Tout ceci m'échappais, mais au fond je ne voulais pas savoir. Ça ne me faisait que mal à tête et me poser davantage d'interrogations, c'était trop pour le même jour. Il ne pouvait repasser dans un siècle ou deux ? Je crois que non, ça fais déjà 2000 ans qu'il attend.

**-"Assez rigolé où est Katherine ?" **Exigea-t-il en changeant tout à coup de ton. Son air amusé et supérieur prit place à de l'impatience et de la colère.

**-"Je ne sais pas, pas ici en tout cas." **Levant un doigt.** "Quoique." **Faisant mine de chercher dans les recoins.** "Katherine ? Où-où ?" **Lui refaisant face.** "Non, pas ici !" **Lui déclarai-je avec un sourire idiot et satisfait, un sourire ironique, me fichant de son ton et encore plus de ses exigences.

**-"Tu penses vraiment que Stefan serait partit 3 mois sans t'appeler, sans rien te dire, juste pour que tu vives heureux et que tu es beaucoup d'enfants avec l'amour de sa vie, ou tu t'en es juste convaincu ?" **M'exprima-t-il afin de me narguer, de me clouer le bec, de me faire rompre mon sourire et, le pire c'est que ça marchait.

Pour la première fois je ne savais que répondre à sa phrase et si il disait vrai ? Bien sûr qu'il disait vrai ! Oh mon dieu, Caroline avait raison, Stefan a vraiment disparut. Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il a raison, il ne serait jamais partit si longtemps sans me laisser des nouvelles ou sinon il aurait au moins tenu Caroline au courant. Qu'est-ce que je peux être vraiment stupide et un frère lamentable des fois ! J'étais si heureux d'être avec Elena que j'en avais oublié Stefan, mon propre frère. Je l'ai tout simplement oublié, abandonné.

**-"Où est Stefan ?" **Réussis-je enfin à prononcer après quelques minutes d'hésitations et de remontrances personnelles mentales.

**-"Ah, ça y est on s'inquiète, pas trop tôt !" **Se moqua-t-il. Il avait sûrement dû lire mes pensées.** "Durant tout ce temps tu n'as pas eu une once d'inquiétude pour ton frère, même quand j'ai dit qu'il était mon double. Il souffre Damon, il souffre le martyr. Il attend que tu le sauves, mais on sait tous les 2 que tu le feras pas. C'est bien vrai ? **Fronçant les sourcils.** Tu es beaucoup mieux, plus heureux sans lui dans tes pattes. Tu peux avoir Elena rien que pour toi." **Me nargua-t-il.

**-"Tais-toi !" **Ripostai-je.

**-"Oh très bien si tu insistes." **Me répondis-je en levant les mains tout en m'analysant de long en large. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me taper sur le système !

Je ne supportais plus son ton supérieur et son sourire narquois, ni même l'entendre dire ce qui était pourtant la vérité, et on sait à quel point la vérité peut faire mal. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas abandonner davantage mon frère que je ne l'avais déjà fait, je ne voulais pas lui laisser la satisfaction de lui prouver qu'il avait raison parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne laisserais pas mon frère souffrir plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert, c'était mon frère, évidemment, que j'allais venir à sa rescousse ! Toutes les fois où c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé, je le lui devais bien, mais surtout je ne comptais pas l'ignorer plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Il semblait m'étudier très attentivement j'en avais marre qu'il se permette de me lire comme si j'étais un livre, mes pensées m'appartenaient, elles étaient à moi et à moi seule ! Personne n'en avait accès sauf moi, même Elena ou Stefan n'y en avaient aucune entrée. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de briser mon intimité, de pénétrer dans mon jardin secret ? Il me regardait très attentivement, quand soudain, il obtempéra un regard plus neutre, plus doux et me soumis une alternative, un marché. Qu'est-ce qui mijotait encore ? Avais-je au moins le choix ?

**-"Tu sais quoi, je suis joueur ! Si tu dis à Jérémy de revenir avec Katherine, je te dirai où est ton frère. Ça marche ? On a un accord ? Katherine contre ton frère." **Me proposa-t-il.** "Alors, tu choisis qui ? Cette femme qui t'as tant trahis, manipulé, brisé et détruit ou ton frère, celui qui t'as toujours soutenu, aidé, aimé, sauvé et j'en passe. Oh là, oui, son héroïsme et vraiment admirable ! Alors Damon, qui préfère tu sauver ? **Me tenta-t-il, comme si le choix était dur à faire.

Franchement, évidemment que j'allais choisir mon frère ! Comme il l'avait dit, c'était mon frère et, il avait toujours tout fait pour moi, se sacrifiant souvent, comparé à Katherine qui, elle, m'avait imposé que du malheur. Même si ça m'embêtait de la lui remettre, de devoir m'abaisser à son chantage, à son marché, je devais à tout prix sauver mon frère, découvrir ce qu'il lui avait fait.

**-"Ça va !"**

J'attrapai vivement la seconde qui suit mon téléphone, composant le numéro de Jérémy qui me répondit après quelques tonalités.

**-"Oui Damon, je croyais que je devais pas te dire où on va ?" **M'annonça-t-il à l'autre bout.

**-"Changement de plan Jérémy, rentre !" **Je regardais Silas qui acquiesçait.** "Rentrez tous les deux !" **Précisai-je.

**-"Quoi ? Non ! Et Silas ?" **S'interposa Katherine se doutant sans doute du piège. En même temps en 500 ans de cavale, elle devait savoir quand ça tournait mal, quand les taux se resserraient, quand les pièges arrivaient.

**-"Très bien." **Acquiesça à l'inverse Jérémy.

**-"Non !" **S'opposa Katherine, mais elle n'avait son mot à dire. D'ailleurs Jérémy et moi-même l'ignorait complètement.

On raccrocha ensuite, me retournant vers Silas qui abordait un sourire satisfait. Il était content de mon choix, il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait: Katherine, enfin plutôt le remède présent à l'intérieur de son corps.

**-"Tu as fais le bon choix." **Sourit Silas en me voyant me rapprocher de lui.

**-"C'est ça !" **Répliquai-je uniquement avant de lui rappeler les termes de son contrat.** "Maintenant, dis-moi où est Stefan !"**

**-"Oh non, non, pas temps que Katherine ne sera pas devant moi." **Refusa-t-il. Évidemment, je m'en serai douté, c'était trop beau, trop simple.

**-"Mais tu... **Commençai-je avant qu'il m'interrompe.

**-"J'ai dis que tu me livrais Katherine et que je te rendrais ton frère voilà tout. Qu'est-ce que 3 minutes de plus ou de moins peuvent bien te faire ?" **Me clarifia-t-il.** Enfin, sauf pour ton frère bien sûr. 3 minutes pour lui, ça peut tout changer, ça peut le sauver, l'épargner, le libérer de toutes ses souffrances. **Déclara-t-il, me faisant ainsi culpabiliser encore plus que je le faisais déjà.** "Oh le pauvre !" **Me fixant.** "Tu en penses quoi ? Oh là, oui, c'est affreux !" **Rigola-t-il en sondant mes pensées. Là, j'en pouvais plus !

**-"Arrête de rentrer dans ma tête !" **Explosai-je.

**-"Oh mais c'est si passionnant."** Me lança-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Il m'énervait vraiment vivement qu'il parte ou plutôt que Jérémy et Katherine rentrent pour qu'il se concentre sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Point de vue de Katherine,<strong>_

On est dans la voiture en route pour je ne sais même pas quelle destination et je me demande si mon chauffeur la sait également. À chaque fois que j'ose ouvrir la bouche, il me demande de la fermer ou sinon il me dit qu'on va aussi loin que possible, mais pour moi ce n'est pas une réponse. Où sait aussi loin que possible ? Marseille ? Argentine ? Bulgarie ?

...Bulgarie ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à mon pays, à mon véritable chez moi, celui dans lequel je suis née et où j'ai grandit jusqu'à perdre tout: ma fille, ma famille, mon nom, ma vie. Ce jour restera gravée pour toujours dans mon cœur. C'est là où Katerina Petrova est morte et que Katherine Pierce est née. Je pensais pas que je devrais encore une fois fuir. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille ?! Vampire, je devais fuir Klaus, humaine, je dois fuir Silas. Quand est-ce qu'on me laissera libre de mes choix, de ma vie ? Quand je serais morte ? Mais, voilà, je ne veux pas mourir et encore moins pour un psychopathe dérangé et suicidaire ! Si il veut le remède, qu'il s'en fasse un autre ! Je haïssais vraiment Elena pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait, comme si redevenir humaine n'était pas assez dure après 500 ans de captivité et d'immortalité. Non, en plus, il fallait que cet être diabolique âgé de plus de deux mille ans et ressemblant à l'amour de ma vie veuille me tuer pour s'emparer du remède qu'on m'a obligé à ingurgité, or que, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais pas être humaine, je détestais ma vie humaine et je l'ai fuis aussi loin que possible. J'ai été heureuse d'être un être immortelle sans vergogne, une garce. Mais on m'a tout prit et, maintenant, il me reste que la peur, l'incertitude qu'un psychopathe me retrouve, qu'un chasseur débutant a de me protéger. Je vais devoir me méfier jusqu'à la fin du reste de ma misérable vie et le pire c'est qu'à part ce vulgaire peignoir qui n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir je n'ai rien sur le dos. Ce n'est que secondaire, je sais, mais j'ai froid, je suis effrayée, j'ai faim, soif et mon co-équipier ne se montre pas très conciliant. Il m'en veut sûrement encore de l'avoir tuer, mais voilà, moi en revanche, je ne le regrettais même pas. Peut-être qu'au fond mon problème c'est ça, c'est que même humaine je n'ai plus d'humanité, d'émotions pour quiconque à part moi.

Une sonnerie de téléphone me refit revenir à la réalité, Jérémy répondit, mettant le haut parleur tout en continuant à rouler. Non, mais sans blague ? Il est fou ? Il veut me tuer dans un accident ? Il ne sait pas que conduire en téléphonant est un risque d'accident très élevé ? J'écoute la conversation, c'est Damon ! Il demande qu'on rentre. Quoi ? Non ! C'est une blague ? Je savais que c'était pas bon, j'avais vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître un guet-apens et ça y ressemblait drôlement. La voix de Damon était d'ailleurs très bizarre. De toute façon, si je devais compter sur lui pour me protéger autant me jeter moi même de la tour de l'horloge. Non, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et ma théorie se confirma quand j'ordonnai à Jérémy de continuer de ne pas faire demi tour, de ne pas me ramener au manoir, mais il ne m'écouta pas. Alors mon esprit de survie prit le dessus et j'agrippai fortement le volant, essayant de l'empêcher de continuer sa manœuvre. Il essaya de reprendre le dessus, mais je réussis à faire pivoter la voiture qui fit des zigzag en vue des coups de volant que moi et le Gilbert produisaient. Chacun ne voulant pas laisser le dessus à l'autre. Et, à prévoir le pire arriva, l'accident. La voiture finit sa route sur un poteau, l'écrabouillant. Il s'écrasa quelques secondes après sur le toit du véhicule, nous faisant arrêter notre enfantillage et perdre connaissance.

À mon réveil, Jérémy n'était plus sur le siège conducteur, moi, j'avais mal partout à cause de l'impact. Quelle idée aussi de m'être mis à la place du mort. Néanmoins, je réussis à bouger et à même sortir de la voiture malgré les douleurs et le sang qui se répandait en moi. Jérémy s'était fait éjecté de la voiture et reposait sur le bord de la route, me suppliant de la main de l'aider. Cependant, je ne pouvais et ne le voulais pas non plus. Il n'aurait pas hésité à me livrer à Silas, alors pourquoi l'aiderais-je ? Il ne le méritait pas, qu'il crève ! Je partais dans l'autre sens, essayant de me cacher, de trouver un abri, de l'aide, n'importe quoi. Je devais me débrouiller par moi-même à présent comme d'habitude. On est mieux servi que par soi-même de toute façon, c'est connu. Je ne pouvais plus compter sur l'aide de Damon même si il n'était pas aux ordres de Silas après ce que j'ai fait il voudra me tuer lui-même. Je n'ai, en ces conditions, plus le choix que de m'enfuir, encore. Rien ne change vraiment en fin de compte. Ma vie n'est que ça, qu'une fuite continuelle. Est-ce que je pourrais être un jour vraiment en paix ? Je pense que non.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Point de vue de Silas,<strong>_

Je regardais Damon s'agiter, il me faisait vraiment de la peine à remuer comme ça, comme un lion en cage. Je ne comprenais pas se comportement de s'inquiéter pour les autres, pour moi on veut quelque chose, on le prend, c'est tout ! Je le regardais, le fixait, il n'arrêtait pas de dévisager son portable, espérant sûrement un coup de fil de son ami. Je me levai, le rejoignant et tout en souriant, je m'exprimai.

**-"Hum, oui je vois c'est inquiétant." **Annonçai-je ce qui le fit sortir une nouvelle fois de ses gongs. C'était bien trop facile de le provoquer, il réagissait à chaque fois. Ça en devenait presque même plus drôle.

**-"Oh la ferme !" **Riposta-t-il.

**-"Il n'est toujours pas là et tu te demandes si tu n'as pas fait une erreur en lui demandant de partir avec Katherine ? Si il meurt, tu ne t'en remettras jamais. Jamais Elena ne te le pardonnera, et, ta relation sera ainsi finie avec elle. À peine commencer, ça serait dommage tout de même. **Analysai-je en vue de ses nombreuses pensées qui le submergeait tout d'un coup.

Il partit sans même me répondre, sans rien dire, sans la moindre pensée pour son frère, sans le moindre regret, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Une fois encore j'avais raison, son frère passait en second plan, après son bonheur, après Elena. Il préférait secourir celui de sa copine plutôt que le sien. Il préférait se mobilisait à maintenir son bonheur intact plutôt que sa famille. Ça faisait tant d'années qu'il cherchait à être heureux aussi, normal qu'il préfère tout risquer pour le garder. Pauvre Stefan, tu as mal choisis ta famille. Toi, qui as tout sacrifier pour lui, je vois que ce n'était pas partagé. Tant pis.

Ça faisait quelques secondes qu'il avait déjà claquer la porte d'entrée, quand je murmurais à moi même ce qui était évident, que notre marché ne marchait plus.

**-"Bon ben, je crois que je vais faire affaire ailleurs alors, dommage pour ton frère. Désolé Stefan pas encore aujourd'hui que tu verras le jour." **

_**Point de vue de Damon,**_

Les répliques de Silas m'énervaient vraiment, je n'arrivais plus à le supporter et je devenais vraiment de plus en plus inquiet pour Jérémy. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, j'avais peur qu'Elena ne me le pardonne s'il lui arrivait malheur, surtout à cause de Katherine. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Je partis donc à vitesse vampirique du manoir sans même un seul mot, ni regard auprès de ce monstre qui avait les traits de mon frère qui, baragouina quelque paroles que je n'eus même pas le temps d'entendre. J'avais peur pour Jérémy, mais aussi pour Stefan. Maintenant que je savais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je l'abandonnais encore et, ça, pour le frère de son l'ex. Cependant, je n'avais guère le choix. Je savais que si il était là il ne m'en voudrais pas et me dirait au contraire de foncer. Je retrouverais Stefan, j'en fais la promesse ! Tant pis pour l'accord de Silas ou ses menaces, j'arriverais quand même à le retrouver avec ou sans lui !

Je courrais toujours dans les rues de Mystic Falls quand j'aperçus de la fumée et des étincelles au loin et, là, je reconnus une voiture, un accident. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Jérémy inconscient et dans un sale état. Je me précipitais vers lui, le secouant pour qu'il se réveille, son état était critique et je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur diminuaient dans sa poitrine. Sans plus attendre, je me mordis le poignet et le lui enfonçait dans la gorge pour qu'il puisse le boire et récupérer. Ça marchait ! Je l'entendis tousser quelques secondes après, reprenant connaissance et ses esprits et ses cicatrices commençaient également à se refermer. Je le pris la seconde d'après dans mes bras, le rassurant, lui disant que tout aller bien.

Je ne pouvais, toutefois, m'empêcher de regretter. Ça aurait dû être mon frère, mon petit frère que j'aurais dû sauver, que j'aurais pris dans mes bras en le rassurant que tout allait bien, que j'étais là. Mais, non, au lieu de ça, j'avais encore sauvé le frère d'Elena or que le mien était quelque part à souffrir le martyr. Comme toujours Stefan souffrait et moi j'étais pas là pour l'aider. J'étais incapable de venir à sa rescousse. J'étais resté insensible à ses souffrances. Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas être rien qu'une fois le frère qu'il mérite tant ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sauver rien qu'une fois mon frère, comme lui m'a sauvé à d'innombrables reprises ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui souffre ?

La soirée tomba quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Elena ! Je savais que je devais lui expliquer pour Jérémy, pour Katherine, pour Silas, pour Stefan, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Parce que je savais que si je le faisais elle reviendrait, elle abandonnerait tout pour nous aider et je peux l'accepter. Elle est enfin heureuse, elle est enfin sortit de toute cette folie, pas question de l'y replonger. Je sauverais Stefan, j'anéantirais Silas, je retrouverais Katherine et la lui ferait payer et, tout ça, sans que ma douce et charmante petite amie n'y sache rien.

_**Point de vue d'Elena,**_

On avait passé une journée formidable au campus avec Caroline. Ça avait été un premier jour grandiose ! On avait visité tout Whitmore, organisé nos cours, rangé notre chambre, fait la découverte de notre colocataire ainsi que de nouveaux élèves. Caroline avait plus de mal que moi à s'intégrer. Elle avait été, en outre, enragée de constater qu'on ne serait pas que toutes les deux en définitive, qu'il y aurait une autre personne avec nous, une personne humaine ne connaissant pas notre secret et, dont, on devrait par conséquent se méfier, être très prudente. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle était surtout inquiète de ne toujours pas avoir de nouvelles de Stefan. Elle essayait de me le cacher, mais je m'en rendait compte, elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer avec ça ou pensait que je m'en préoccupais plus mais c'était faux. J'étais également extrêmement inquiète, mais je préférais ne pas lui en toucher mots sous peur de nous chamailler encore à ce sujet, comme avant notre départ sur le porche du manoir. Alors je la laissais seule avec ses inquiétudes (ce qui n'était pas très amicale de ma part). Elle parcourrait son téléphone quasiment toutes les 5 secondes pour y découvrir rien, aucun mail, aucun SMS, aucun appels, juste le néant. Ni des nouvelles de Stefan, ni de Tyler, elle méritait mieux qu'eux deux. Elle méritait une personne digne d'elle, digne de l'intérêt qu'elle leur porte. Elle le méritait vraiment et un jeune étudiant du nom de Jess était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Il était à ses pieds mais elle, elle ne voulait pas y goûter, au contraire, elle faisait tout pour le repousser et l'éloigner.

C'est également pendant la fête des débuts de cours qu'un drame a été commis au campus, un vampire a tué notre colocataire. Elle était innocente et, nous, on a pas put la protéger parce qu'on a tout simplement pas put entrer à cause de notre état d'immortelle et de la barrière qui nous a donc fait défaut. Elle est donc morte sous nos yeux impuissants et incompréhensifs. Elle est morte, mordue par un vampire où quelques minutes après le drame tous pensaient qu'elle s'était suicidée. Seul question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir inventé ça ? Que se passait-il donc ici ? Avec Caroline on étaient bien décidées a le savoir ! Surtout quand on a découvert en volant son téléphone, une photo d'elle et mon père. Comment connaissait-elle mon père ? En quoi est-il mêlé à cette histoire ? Qui sont-ils ? Tant de questions que de mystères que, je compte bien percer !

Sur ces belles paroles, je me saisis de mon portable pour appeler Damon qui doit sûrement s'inquiéter de mon absence. Je lui avais promis de l'appeler et avec tous ça je n'ai pas pus. Je corrige mon erreur et me demande si je dois tout lui dire de ma journée. Finalement, je décide que oui. Après tout, si je commence à lui mentir notre relation n'ira pas loin. J'attends qu'il me réponde, il ne paraît pas tant que ça en manque mais il est tout de même soulagé de m'entendre. Je lui raconte ma journée et il m'apporte son soutien. Je lui demande ensuite si tout va bien à Mystic Falls et comment va Jérémy, il me dit juste que ça va et que cette ville est à présent bien trop ennuyeuse sans moi. Je souris à sa phrase puis nous raccrochons sur ces belles paroles après un large sourire et un je t'aime respectif.

J'éteins mon téléphone et m'apprête à me coucher quand j'entends Caroline reniflais. J'hésite à aller la voir, je murmure dans la pièce un : « Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle me répond que oui puis se tourne ensuite vers moi. Séchant ses larmes, m'affirmant qu'elle est heureuse que je sois là. Je souris à sa phrase, lui répliquant la même chose. Je sais pourquoi elle pleure, j'ai pas put m'empêcher d'entendre son message, Tyler ne viendra pas. Il a encore une excuse pour repousser son retour auprès de ma chère meilleure amie qui n'espère, elle, que ça. Cependant, je pense qu'elle pleure aussi à cause de Stefan qui ne répond toujours pas à ses réclamations et dont elle s'inquiète chaque jour un peu plus. On se sourit une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se tourne de nouveau de l'autre côté de son lit, je fais de même et on finit par s'endormir. Espérons que demain la journée sera meilleure que la fin de celle là, qu'on pourra également avoir les réponses à nos inquiétudes, mais surtout, que Caroline puisse enfin retrouver le sourire.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Point de vue de Stefan,<strong>_

Je sens encore l'eau envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps, je n'en peux plus de cette douleur, je ne peux plus la supporter. Me noyer, regretter, espérer, souffrir, tout ça, je ne peux plus. Je m'apprête à finalement perdre tout espoir, toute bonne volonté quand, soudain, dans cette si longue obscurité vint une douce lumière qui m'emmène avec elle, me prend la main et avec sa chevelure si soyeuse, sa voix si envoûtante et son sourire radieux me supplie de ne pas abandonner, de croire encore. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse percer par cette beauté, cette voix mélodieuse. Mais quand je les rouvre, elle a disparut, me refaisant face à mon éternel obscurité. Pourtant, je sais que je peux encore croire, encore un peu du moins, à une chance rien qu'infime de résister à mes ténèbres. Je veux la revoir, rien qu'une fois, je veux réentendre cette voix, ma rédemption, ma sauveuse !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Il ressemblait un peu au 5x01, mais sinon, i<strong>__**l vous a plût ? **__**Pour le prochain, je vais essayer d'être un peu moins longue, il est presque fini de toute façon. **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser également pour les fautes et répétitions. En particulier le mot "or que" dont je n'arrivais pas souvent à remplacer.  
><strong>_

_**Merci encore de votre fidélité et vos reviews. N'arrêtez surtout pas !**_

_**Bisous à tous et à très vite... ;) A-  
><strong>_


	3. Hallucinations

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Et oui, deux fois en deux semaines c'est un record, je sais. xD. Bien alors, voici le chapitre 3 où on retrouvera comme promis le stebekah ;). C'est un chapitre plutôt descriptif qui portera sur Stefan, mais je vous laisse découvrir ça. Il est pas très long, les prochains par contre, eux, le seront. **_

_**Bien, ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas de longues lignes à vous faire part, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Excellente lecture ! Bonne après-midi (ou soirée) et, à très bientôt mes loulous ! On se retrouve, comme d'hab, en bas pour la case reviews... :) (j'espère). Gros Bisous. A-**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3: Hallucinations<span>**

**_Point de vue de Stefan__, (sur tout le chapitre)__  
><em>**

Je me réveillais dans un endroit sombre et humide, oui très humide, je sentais l'eau m'envahir de partout, replongeant dans mes poumons où je me sentis une nouvelle fois étouffé comme pour chaque fois depuis je ne sais même plus quand. Je mourrais, je me noyais, je tapais sur la paroi du cercueil dans lequel on m'avait enfermé, je tapais de toutes mes forces essayant de fracturer la boîte afin de pouvoir sortir, afin de pouvoir échapper à une nouvelle noyade, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentais de plus en plus mes forces me quitter et de plus en plus mon oxygène partir. Cela n'allait pas encore être maintenant que je pourrai sortir d'ici. Je mourrai encore, seul, effrayé, envahi d'incertitudes. Je ne savais pas quel jour il était, ni depuis combien de temps j'étais piégé et encore même si on savait que j'avais disparu, si on savait que j'étais captif, que je souffrais. Je voulais tellement qu'on vienne, n'importe qui : Damon, Elena, Caroline, même Klaus si il le désire. Je ferai n'importe quoi, mais s'il vous plaît aidez moi ! Je n'en peux plus, je veux sortir, je veux... gloup …gloup... Je perds connaissance, encore. Mon seul moment de répit jusqu'à que ça recommence. Je suis en train de perdre tout espoir, je vais passer l'éternité à me noyer encore et encore. Des fois, je me dis que finalement j'aurais peut-être dut le prendre ce fichu remède, au moins j'aurais été mort et pour de bon, j'aurais été en paix, mais voilà, je m'étais rendu compte qu'en fin de compte je ne voulais pas être humain juste moins seul, moins malheureux. Résultat, je suis condamné ici !

Une voix ne cessait de me rendre visite quand je commençais à perdre tout optimisme, elle venait, me persuadant de résister encore un peu, elle était si belle et attentive, son visage me hantait, sa lumière chassait les ténèbres qui voulaient, eux, m'emporter. Elle était forte quand j'étais faible, elle est attentive or que moi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, elle est la lumière, je suis les ténèbres, elle est belle et mélodieuse, moi je suis si banal et stupide. Elle est l'inverse de moi. Comment j'ai put me faire de nouveau avoir ? Comment j'ai put tomber si bas ? Ne pourrais-je donc jamais être en paix, heureux ? Il semblerait que non. Enfin, au moins, _elle_, elle était là. Elle me rassure, oui mais pour combien de temps ? Son visage m'était inconnue, pourtant sa voix m'était familière. J 'ai cru que c'était Elena un moment mais ses boucles blondes m'apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement depuis quelque temps, alors j'ai pensé ensuite à Caroline, seulement, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour la vampire. Elle est mon amie, elle a été là quand Elena et Damon m'ont abandonné, elle m'a soutenu, aidé, elle m'a permis de ne pas me laisser aller à mes envies, à mes pulsions, cependant elle ne sera rien d'autre qu'une amie pour moi, la meilleure qu'on puisse avoir. Je me demandais alors qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je savais que c'était une femme donc on pouvait oublier Damon ou Klaus, je savais aussi qu'elle était blonde avec un visage d'ange et un sourire à se damner, à mourir rien que pour l'apercevoir et, ses lèvres étaient d'un tel éclat que je voulais m'y perdre, m'y jeter, les goûters. Néanmoins, en même temps, je m'en sentis pas digne, elle était trop pure, trop parfaite pour une personne comme moi. J'étais trop infâme pour elle. Sa voix me résonnait de plus en plus souvent et son nom était à deux doigts de se révéler, de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mais qui était-elle ? Soudain un souvenir me vint à l'esprit. Son nom.

_**- "Rebekah. Mon nom est Rebekah Mikaelson."**_

Rebekah ? Est-ce elle qui me maintint sur le droit chemin ? Qui me rassure, qui me permet de ne pas m'abandonner à mes ténèbres ? Mais pourquoi l'originelle ? Pourquoi pas plutôt Elena ? Me serai-je voiler la face depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce que Rebekah serait toujours dans mon cœur et même plus qu'Elena ne l'a jamais été ? Je l'ignorais. Cette présence me semblait trop belle, trop pure pour qui que se soit que je me suis demandé si elle existait. Cependant, si vraiment c'était Rebekah, pourquoi avoir eu ce ressentiment ? Rebekah avait plus de sang sur les mains que moi, elle et Klaus avait certes été une vraie famille pour moi mais je ne pensais pas que je ressentais encore tant d'émotions à leur sujet. Remarque, Rebekah était vraiment une très belle femme, je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement que sa beauté m'avait séduite. Je n'avais vu plus belle femme sur terre qu'à ce moment-là et, même aujourd'hui en y repensant Rebekah est vraiment la plus magnifique de toutes celles que j'ai connu, que j'ai côtoyé, que j'ai aimé, et, comparé à Katherine ou Elena, je ne regrettais aucunement notre liaison. Elle est si merveilleuse. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi, désormais, je m'étais fait piégé par elle dans les années 20, que je me refaisais avoir maintenant par mes souvenirs, elle est juste si parfaite. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'Elena valait mieux qu'elle ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>- "Vous vous pensez peut-être être irrésistible M. Salvatore, mais sachez que je ne compte me laisser berner par vous. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes sans cervelles à vos pieds." <strong>M'avait un jour déclaré l'Originelle au cœur pure et au caractère bien trempé._

_**- "Je sais, c'est pour ça que vous me plaisez." **Lui avais-je répondu avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et la voix._

_**- "Vraiment ? Et bien, il va falloir vous en montrez digne !" **Ripostait-elle, elle ne voulait se laisser avoir si facilement. Son amour devait se mériter !_

_**-"C'est tout ce que je désire. Mais s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Stefan." **Lui sollicitai-je._

_**-"Qui en soit ainsi." **Conclut-elle avant de filer dans la foule._

_Après ce fameux soir, je m'étais donné la tâche de réussir à la séduire, de la faire mienne. Depuis, chaque jour un peu plus mon humanité revenait petit à petit, je voulais être digne d'elle, de sa beauté, de son caractère et lorsque j'avais finalement réussit à goûter rien qu'à ses lèvres, je sus que j'étais fichu, que je voulait plus, que je voulais être avec elle pour toujours. Mais le voulait-elle au moins ? C'est lorsque j'avais affronté son frère pour la première fois que Rebekah s'était rendue compte aussi que j'étais parfait pour elle, pour l'exigence de sa famille, de Klaus, qu'un homme capable à tout risquer, à tout affronter pour elle, était digne d'elle et, ça, c'est ce que Klaus s'est toujours efforcé de trouver et de vouloir pour sa jeune sœur, pour sa protégée, sa tendre et parfaite 'Bekah. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas uniquement trouvé l'amour, mais une famille et, je savais que c'était réciproque. _

_Manque de peau, cela n'avait pas duré. Klaus m'avait tout fait oublié : notre vie, mon amitié profonde envers lui, Rebekah, mon amour pour eux, pour elle. Je lui en ai voulu, à présent, je savais que c'était pour ma protection. Il ne voulait que Mikael risque de me tuer pour les atteindre eux, il ne voulait m'imposer une vie de fugitif, même si moi j'aurais été prêt à le faire si il me l'avait demander. Malheureusement, on ne refait le passé. _

Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés depuis ce triste soir, j'ai souffert, je me suis renfermé, j'ai refait face au monde, à la vie, à ses joies et ses peines, j'ai ré-aimé à nouveau, j'ai redécouvert la souffrance, mon cœur et ma vie étaient encore une fois brisés, aussi bien en amour que pour ce qui concerne tout le reste. Et, à présent, je suis là à attendre la mort, le désespoir, une quelconque aide qui je pense ne viendra jamais.

* * *

><p>Klaus aussi me hantait. Je sentais que quand les ténèbres me tentaient, que c'était lui. Il me disait que rien ne pouvait se maîtriser, que tout était à porter, qu'il suffisait de le prendre. Rebekah, elle, était plus douce, elle chassait les obscurités pour m'envahir de cette extase, de ce bien être qui me manquait depuis cette nuit où Damon et moi avons engendré notre immortalité. Des fois, je me dis qu'on aurait pas du aller chercher Katherine, qu'on aurait du la laisser mourir. On aurait été plus heureux. Cependant, dans un autre côté, je suis satisfait de la tournure qu'a prit les événements. C'est grâce à ça, grâce au sort que m'a engendré Katherine, grâce à ma distorsion avec Damon que j'ai rencontré Rebekah, Klaus, Elena, Caroline, grâce à tous ses événements que je suis l'homme que je suis. Grâce également à tout ça aussi que je suis bloqué ici. Vais-je y passer l'éternité ? J'espérais que non, mais j'étais plus sûr de rien à l'heure actuel.<p>

Néanmoins, avoir Rebekah près de moi me rassurait, dès fois le rêve prenait tant d'ampleur que quand je refaisais face à ma dure réalité je regrettais qu'il n'est pas duré plus longtemps, que je ne sois plus dans mes divagations. Rebekah m'aidait, me soutenait, Klaus me tentait, Elena était la peur, le désespoir, Damon l'abandon et Caroline la liberté. Chacun avait son rôle dans ma vie, mon subconscient. Mais pourrais-je pour autant résister encore longtemps dans cet enfer qu'on m'a enfermé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que mes pensées étaient à rude épreuves, à chaque fois que j'éteignais mon humanité pour les retrouver, je ressentais ça, ce vide, cette désolation. Quand Klaus m'avait rendu mes souvenirs d'une autre vie avec eux, j'avais également ressentis ça, quand Elena avait finalement fais face à ses sentiments pour Damon, je l'avais également ressentis, et, maintenant, je ressentais ça aussi et je savais que quand je sortirais (si je sors) j'éprouverais les mêmes troubles et, peut-être même en plus accentués. Mes émotions étaient une bataille sans fin et, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que j'abandonne, avant que je baisse les bras, avant que mon cerveau en ait marre d'inventer des subterfuges, des théories plus fumeuses les unes que les autres. Tel est le fardeau du vampire. Nos émotions sont amplifiées et ont doit se battre pour les garder engloutis avant qu'elles nous détruisent. Peut-être que les miennes en ont assez d'être sur pause, qu'elles veuillent se libérer de mon emprise, de ma lâcheté, qu'elles veuillent exploser, s'exprimer. Est-ce une si mauvaise chose en fin de compte ? Me connaissant et sachant de quoi je suis capable peut-être bien.

_**-"Vas-y lâche toi ! Exprime toute cette rage ! libère toi !" **M'avait un jour conseiller l'originel._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"Je t'aime Stefan." <strong>Me déclara soudainement la voix d'Elena dans un murmure, me faisant retourner pour l'apercevoir toute sourire._

_**-"Pas moi !"** Répondis-je honnêtement avec mépris ce qui me surpris sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissant plus attentivement, c'était un fait, elle m'exprimait plus aucun sentiment d'amour ou de joie, juste de la colère._

Va savoir pourquoi, mais oui, effectivement, le nom d'Elena ne me faisait plus autant d'effet, il ne me faisait plus que ressentir à présent de la haine, du regret. Mais, plus de peine, non, je la détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, j'avais perdu deux années à cause d'elle, j'avais perdu encore une fois mon frère à cause d'elle, j'avais risquait mon amitié avec Klaus pour elle, j'avais ruiner ma relation avec Rebekah à cause d'elle. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle et, elle, pour remerciement elle a brisé mon cœur, elle m'a détruit et je souffre ici, or qu'elle, elle est épanouie dans les bras de mon frère et se fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je la haïs ! Je sais que c'était bête, qu'elle n'était pas responsable, mais je pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ça, de la haïr pour tous ces moments gâchés, pour tous ce qui s'est passé, pour cette quête de remède qui nous a mené finalement nul part, vu qu'elle ne l'a même pas pris et, dont, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Jérémy est mort pour rien, Silas nous a enseveli pour rien, Rebekah est malheureuse pour rien, Klaus a perdu son frère pour rien, Caroline a souffert pour rien, Damon a espéré pour rien, tout ça, pour rien. Tout ça, pour l'ego de mademoiselle, tout ça pour son bon vouloir. Ça a toujours été elle qui était au commande et j'en est ras le bol que tout tourne autour d'elle, j'en ai marre de souffrir, je veux sortir, je veux vivre, je veux retrouver le bonheur, mais par dessus tout je veux qu'elle est ce qu'elle mérite ! Qu'elle puisse être autant anéantie et malheureuse que je le suis à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'elle ressente toute ma rage et ma peine !

Mais celui dont je ressens le plus de haine, c'est Silas ! C'est de l'être qui m'a enfermé ici, celui qui m'a volé mon choix, ma liberté, mon identité. Il s'amuse en se faisant passer pour moi. Je veux le détruire, je veux briser son sourire, sa satisfaction, son plan, je veux qu'il puisse voir qu'il n'est en aucun cas supérieur à nous, à moi et, je veux aussi pouvoir dire à Klaus que je regrette cette vendetta contre lui, que c'était lui qui avait raison, qu'Elena ne méritait pas ses sacrifices, qu'il est le seul à s'être jamais soucié de moi, même Damon n'a jamais été aussi conciliant envers moi. Je veux dire à Rebekah que je regrette tout ce que je lui ai fait. Je veux tout simplement effacé mes regrets, être là pour mes amis, mes vrais amis, c'est à dire Caroline. C'est la seule à ne jamais m'avoir abandonné, déçu, à être resté, à m'avoir soutenu et aimé. Je veux retrouver ma vie, voilà tout, ou, plutôt _une_ vie.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flash-back, pension Salvatore, 2013<strong>__**,**__** (4x16)**_

_**-"Elle ne te donne pas envie de te laisser aller ?" **M'avait demandé Caroline lors de cette soirée qu'Elena avait orchestré dans mon manoir quand elle avait éteint ses émotions. Son regard était bloqué sur Elena et je suivais son regard._

_**-"Et bien, se serait avec plaisir, mais lorsque je fais trop la fête, je finis par tuer des gens." **Lui avais-je soufflé avant de lui refaire face, la faisant également quitter la direction d'Elena pour porter son attention à nouveau sur moi._

_**-"Ça va aller, tu as le feu vert de ton coach de sobriété." **Me rassura-t-elle ce qui me fit soupirer et douter, ce qu'elle vit.** "Allez quoi ! Tu es à une soirée, tu es entouré de filles sexy et tu es célibataire et, t'es..." **Hésitante, ne sachant comment me décrire.** "Ben... toi !" **Finit-elle par dire._

_**-"Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?" **La consultai-je, lui énumérant par la suite une liste de possibilités. "**Attrapez une fille au hasard, la mettre sur mon épaule et la porter jusqu'à la piste de danse ?" **_

_**-"Suis tes propres conseils !" **Attesta-t-elle.** "Amuse-toi ! Nous aussi on mérite de s'éclater !" **Me recommanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_**-**Faisant mine de réfléchir.** "Entendu !" **Acquiesçai-je avant de me baisser afin de la porter sur mon épaule, la traînant sur la piste de danse._

_-Elle se mit à rire suite à mon geste.** "Je parlais pas de moi." **Répliqua-t-elle en riant de plus belle, se laissant guider par la musique et notre entrain. On avait passé un bon moment ensemble, jusqu'à que miss Gilbert gâche tout comme d'habitude._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flash-back, bar de Gloria, 1920<strong>**, (3x03)**_

_**-"C'est très beau !" **Complimentai-je en découvrant, parcourant et observant le joli pendentif de ma compagne._

_**"C'est une sorcière qui me l'a donné." **M'informa-t-elle."** Il a semble-t-il des pouvoirs magiques." **Rajouta-t-elle ce qui piqua ma curiosité._

_**"C'est à dire ?" **M'intriguais-je._

_**"Il vient de m'apporter l'amour, non ?" **Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, me faisant sourire plus encore. _

_Cela étant dit, elle avait raison. Ce pendentif avait effectivement apporter l'amour, du moins, pour un temps._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flash-back, toujours dans le bar de Gloria, la même année mais pas avec la même personne<strong>__**, (3x03)**_

_**-"C'est de la jalousie ! Si ta famille voulait ta mort, c'est parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ce que tu es." **Rassurai-je mon ami du mieux que je pouvais. Il faut dire aussi que vu tous l'alcool qu'on avait engloutis, j'étais pas vraiment sûr que ça avait fonctionné comme j'aurais voulu, comme j'aurais du._

_**-"Par être quoi ? Une abomination ?" **Se renferma-t-il de plus en plus, son passé l'affligeait toujours et, il en parlait très peu._

_**-"Non !" **Posant ma main sur ses épaules et me rapprochant de lui.** "Un grand seigneur !" **Le corrigeai-je ce qui le fit rire, enclenchant le mien par la même occasion._

_-Rigolant.** "Oh regarde nous, deux pauvres orphelins." **Vanna-t-il, j'acquiesçai de la tête, lâchant un petit bruit tout en finissant mon verre._

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, une heure tout au plus,**_

_**-"Tu es un véritable ami, je suis content de te connaître. **Un photographe passa devant nous, je l'interceptai.** Eh ! S'il vous plaît, prenez moi en photo avec mon frère !" **Revendiquai-je. _

_Le jeune homme accepta, positionnant son appareil le temps que Klaus et moi nous nous préparions pour la photo. Une fois, l'image sortit et entre nos mains, on se regarda fier. Oui, on étaient fiers de nous, de notre vie, de se connaître, d'être frère. Je regrettais cette époque. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, c'était l'une des meilleurs de ma vie, j'avais tous : famille, amis, amour, passion, alcools, sexe, __fêtes__, sang, respect, tous !_

* * *

><p>J'étais brisé et perdu et, du coup, j'étais là enfermé dans un cercueil à mourir à volonté jusqu'à qu'une bonne âme décide de venir me libérer, mais je ne me faisais plus d'illusion à présent, j'étais condamné pour l'éternité, à deux doigts d'abandonner. A chaque fois que je perdais conscience, une voix apparaissait dans ma tête, je revoyais tous ses souvenirs, toutes les périodes marquant dans ma vie. Je revoyais Damon, Rebekah, Klaus, Elena, Caroline. Je les revoyais, ils me disaient de m'accrocher, de me battre mais je commençais à étouffer et pas seulement physiquement, je perdais confiance. Damon me disait d'arrêter de souffrir, que si j'éteignais mon humanité je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici et faire ce que j'avais à faire. Quand je me convainquais que finalement c'était le bon choix, Elena m'apparaissait à son tour, me suppliant de ne pas le faire, qu'il restait encore de l'espoir. J'en avais marre et, maintenant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : d'oublier, de mourir. Pour de bon.<p>

Rebekah, elle, me faisait reprendre le dessus avec sa voix, ses yeux et son sourire qui nous faisait obligatoirement sourire avec elle. Elle me suppliait de ne pas abandonner, qu'il restait une chance de vaincre mes démons sans pour autant abandonner mes émotions, que j'étais fort, que j'y arriverais. Elle me demandait de garder tout simplement confiance en moi, mais surtout en elle. Je ne comprenais pas bien, en même temps, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais perdu toute logique. Ce n'était que des hallucinations, des représentations plus imaginables de mon esprit. Pourtant, curieusement, seule Rebekah me paraissait vraiment réelle, c'était la seule qui me donnait de l'espoir, qui me permettait de tenir. Je ne savais pourquoi mais seule, elle, réussissait à me calmer, à m'apaiser.

_**-"Tout va bien Stefan." **M'annonça-t-elle de nouveau dans un de ses nombreux rêves qui me submergeaient et dont je ne voulais qu'il s'arrête._

_**-"Rebekah ? Mais que..." **M'étonnais-je encore de la voir, pourtant je devrais m'y habituer depuis le temps. Elle ne semblait ne pas se lasser de moi ou plutôt je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. _

_**-"Tu rêves, oui. Je devrais m'en montrais flatté je suppose. **Me sourit-elle avec un de ses sourires à tomber. Je savais que si je n'étais pas en train de rêver, Rebekah m'aurait répondu et aurait agit exactement pareil.** Tout ira bien Stefan, je suis là ! **Poursuit-elle en posant ses mains sur mon visage.** Tu es fort, tu vas t'en sortir !" **Me convainquit-elle de continuer à me battre._

_**-"Je ne pense pas." **Baissant la tête, perdant ma détermination par la même occasion. C'est sans connaître Rebekah qui, tout en me relevant la tête avec force ainsi qu'en me regardant avec persévérance, m'affirma le contraire._

_**-"Moi si, aie confiance !" **Appuya-t-elle ce qui m'enclencha un sourire plutôt maigre, mais un sourire tout de même._

Klaus aussi venait me rendre visite parfois, aussi improbable que ça peut paraître l'originel hantait encore mes rêves ou devrais-je dire simulations. Il se lamentait de ma faiblesse, il restait identique à sa personne. Même dans mon esprit, il était fidèle à lui même. Il disait que j'étais pitoyable et que j'avais semé que ce que je méritais. Il avait raison, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je l'avais écouté, si je l'avais suivit. Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait déjà ? Ah oui, je sais ! Encore pour cette plus grosse erreur de ma vie : Elena !

_**-"Mais comment as-tu put en arriver là Stefan ? Tu vois si tu ne m'avais trahit, défié, méprisé et rejeté, tu aurais put éviter, tu aurais put être avec moi, loin de tout cela, loin de cette souffrance, loin de cet abandon, loin de cette trahison." **Me déclara l'hybride dans un éclair de moquerie, de regret et de satisfaction._

_**-"Je ne sais pas Klaus." **Lui tournais-je le dos avant de refaire face à ma triste réalité et, tout en me retournant vers lui, je lui exprimai : "**Au fond tu as raison, j'aurais dut t'écouter, ne pas m'accrocher et te suivre."**_

_**-"Évidemment !" **M'articula-t-il comme simple évidence._

Mais tout ceci n'était rien de plus que des visions, des songes, ce n'était pas réelle. Klaus et Rebekah ne se préoccupaient pas de moi, ils m'avaient oublié et après tous les coups que je leurs avais fait, je ne pouvais les en blâmer. Damon devait, lui, sûrement être trop occupait par sa nouvelle relation avec Elena pour s'intéresser à moi, qui cette dernière devait plus rien avoir à faire de moi et, Caroline devait penser que j'étais sûrement partit loin afin d'oublier tous les cauchemars que m'ont enduré cette ville. Pourtant, j'étais toujours là, coincé comme ci à chaque fois que je voulais m'en défaire, comme ci à chaque fois que je pensais pouvoir aller de l'avant, recommencer à zéro, quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je demandais juste à vivre comme tout le monde, à recommencer ma vie ailleurs, à être heureux et en paix, mais apparemment c'était trop beau ou trop surréaliste pour moi.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais de nouveau plongé dans une de mes illusions, me baladant sur le sable fin et soyeux d'une plage calme et paisible au son mélodieux des vagues et des chants des mouettes. Je ne saurais dire où elle se trouvait, ni même si elle existait ou non, cependant, je m'y sentais bien. Elle m'inspirait une telle sensation de sérénité que je pourrais presque croire que je me trouvais au paradis. Alors que je respirais l'air frais de cet endroit merveilleux, une femme s'avança vers moi, me faisant, de ce fait, me pivoter à son encontre ainsi que sourire dès que je la reconnus. C'était elle ! Elle venait encore me rassurer, me convaincre que j'allais m'en sortir.<em>

_**-"Stefan... **Appela la voix de Rebekah derrière moi._

_**-"Rebekah !"** Souriais-je, heureux de la revoir, courant presque vers elle. _

_Malgré cela, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette comédie. Aussi réelle, belle et attentive qu'elle puisse être, elle n'était, cependant, rien de plus qu'un mirage, une reproduction et, je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Plus les jours passés, plus j'avais envie de la revoir, de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui parler, de m'excuser, d'obtenir son pardon, son amitié. Mais pour ça, je devais partir ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Je ne parvenais plus à faire semblant, cette folie devait cesser, maintenant !_

_**-"Pitié, aide-moi !** **Sauve-moi !** **Tue-moi !** **Je veux juste arrêter de souffrir, je n'en peux plus !" **La suppliai-je à bout de tout ce cinéma. Je voulais vraiment que se soit elle et, non ce que mon cerveau me montrait, voulait voir ou ressentir d'elle._

_**-"Stefan, je suis là ! Je serai toujours là !" **Se rapprocha-t-elle en essayant de me rassurer et de me calmer. Pourtant, cette fois, cela ne semblait marcher. Je savais pas si c'était parce que je reprenais pied à mes visions ou, au contraire, parce que j'abandonnais toute conviction, seulement, ses paroles me résonnaient de façon irréelles, surréalistes._

_**-"Pourquoi ?" **Lui demandai-je tout de même. Après tout, c'était vrai pourquoi m'aiderait-elle ? Je ne lui avais causé que du malheur, alors pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour moi ? Bon, certes, c'était qu'un rêve mais quand même._

_**-"Parce que tu le mérite." **M'annonça-t-elle simplement droit dans les yeux avec son regard si brave et affectueux.** "Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tu vas t'en sortir ! **Continua-t-elle de répéter en me caressant le visage._

_**-"Comment ?" **Osai-je douter de sa confiance._

_**-"Parce que tu es Stefan Salvatore, c'est ta nature !" **Forçant sa poigne sur mon visage ainsi que son regard dans le mien.** "Tu es fort, unique, sensible, beau, intelligent. Tu es juste l'homme le plus droit, torturé et fort que je connaisse." **Me lista-t-elle avec douceur et sincérité._

_Ce que je retenais surtout c'était qu'elle me trouvait beau ou, plutôt je me trouvais beau. Est-ce que ça fait de mot un détraqué ? Oh, cela, fait bien longtemps que j'en suis un. Je lui souris, me réjouissant de tous ses compliments quand, elle enchaîna à son tour un sourire et même un petit rire plutôt enjoué._

_**-"Après mon frère bien sûr." **Ironisa-t-elle._

_Je la reconnais bien là et je savais également de quel frère elle parlait, et, je crois que personne n'était aussi torturé que Klaus soit disant passant._

_-Je ris._ "_**Rebekah, dis moi que tu ne partiras pas." **__Voulus-je m'en assurer._

_**-"Je serai toujours là !" **__Me sourit-elle avant de se sentir bizarre.__** "Je... je..."**_ _Elle semblait ne plus réussir à prononcer une parole correctement. _

_Elle toussait, lâchant par conséquent mon visage pour serrer sa gorge comme si elle ressentait une gêne. Elle déglutissait pour ne pas haletait. Je la voyais se noyer à son tour, essayant d'évacuer l'eau de son corps. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle me regardait impuissante, effrayée et stupéfaite. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était moi, pas elle qui était censé ressentir ça, cette douleur ! Elle ne méritait pas mon fardeau, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Non, Rebekah ! Respire ! Je t'en prie, respire !_

_**-"Rebekah ?**_ _**Rebekah ?"**_ _M'effrayai-je._

_J'étais tout autant affolé qu'elle, je tentais de tout faire pour la soulager, la sauver. Je lui tapotait ses épaules, me rapprochant le plus possible d'elle afin de l'aider à chasser toute l'eau de son corps, mais cela ne semblait marchait. Puis, soudain, elle disparut, me laissant à nouveau seul dans cet enfer._

_**-"Rebekah !"**_ _Criai-je en la cherchant dans tous les recoins de cette sinistre plage. Effectivement, sans elle, cet endroit est tout simplement sans vie._

Je me mettais, désormais, à pleurer, je pleurai de regret, de culpabilité. J'avais tué mon rêve, mon répit, ma seule source d'espoir qui me restait. J'avais tout simplement anéanti mon humanité. Rebekah était la seule chose qui me restait. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Comment allais-je pouvoir supporter cet enfer maintenant ? Comment allais-je pouvoir sortir, vivre ? Comment supporter son absence ? Comment ai-je put tuer mon rêve ? J'arrivais même à détruire mes illusions, où allait donc ma folie ?

_**-"Abandonne, Stefan !" **Annonça une voix derrière moi que je reconnus de suite, me faisant par conséquent me retourner.** "Laisse cette colère t'envahir et, libère toi ! Massacre tout !" **Me conseilla Klaus._

_**-"Non, non, je peux pas faire ça !" **M'obstinai-je malgré ma seule lueur d'espoir évanouit à jamais._

_**-"Si tu peux !" **Insista-t-il._

_**-"Tu le dois !" **Arriva à son tour Damon, suivant le même acharnement que l'Originel._

_**-"Tu n'as plus le choix." **Me dit ensuite Caroline de façon plus modéré mais tout aussi tenace que les autres._

_**-"Abandonne !" **Réclama par la suite Elena en voyant l'échec de ses 3 compagnons._

_Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi exigeaient-ils tous que je m'éteigne or qu'ils savaient pertinemment de quoi j'étais capable ? Oh mais oui bien sûr, c'était mon cerveau qui me disait à travers eux qu'il était temps que je cède à mes pulsions, que j'avais assez attendu, qu'il était temps que je sorte d'ici, que le jeu avait assez duré ! Pourtant, je n'étais pas sûr que se soit vraiment la bonne solution. Est-ce que tous mes problèmes disparaîtraient ? Est-ce que je n'aurais plus mal ? Serais-je plus heureux ? J'en doute ! Au contraire, je pense même plutôt que j'endurerais plus de malheur et de souffrance. Je les voyaient qui me fixaient toujours de leurs grands yeux de supplications, d'ordonnances, de réclamations, répétant les même mots : que j'abandonne. Je ne savais plus rien, j'avais vraiment besoin de Rebekah à ce moment là plus qu'autre chose, malheureusement, je l'avais fait disparaître. Pourquoi ? _

_Leurs cris me donnaient mal à la tête, j'essayais de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre, mais je n'arrivais à rien. Résister ou abandonner ? Tel est la question. Je posai mes mains sur mes tempes, essayant d'arrêter de les entendre, de prendre la bonne décision et, tout en remuant la tête de gauche à droite et en fermant les yeux très fermement, m'arrachant presque les cheveux au passage, je leur hurlai ma réponse, une réponse plutôt surprenant en outre._

_**-"NON !" **Ripostai-je._

_Gueulant ce simple mot, j'en tombai au sol par la suite, lâchant mes mains toujours sur mon visage sur l'espace rugueux. Suite à mon braillement ces voix semblaient s'être tut, je les entendaient plus en tout cas et, bientôt seule la sienne me revint aux oreilles. Je redressais ainsi mon regard pour recroiser son visage, son si charmant visage qui m'avait manqué et dont je craignais ne plus revoir. Elle me sourit et je le lui rendit. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à ma hauteur, me prenant les mains pour les mettre dans les siennes tout en plongeant son regard azur dans le mien._

_**-"Tout va bien Stefan, je suis là ! Tout va bien. Je savais que tu le pourrais pas." **Me sourit-elle de plus belle, satisfaite._

_**-"Rebekah ?" **Me ravis-je de la revoir._

_**-"Oui je suis là, je serai toujours là !" **Me promit-elle._

_Je me mit à sourire à nouveau, mais quand j'allais re- prononcer son nom, renchaîner le dialogue, voilà que c'est moi qui commençait à suffoquer, à sentir un malaise dans mon corps. Que m'arrivait-il encore ? Oh, non, me dites pas que j'étais en train de me réveiller ? Non, je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas ! Non, Rebekah ! _

_**-"Re..Re..be...kah...je... Que m'arrive-t-il ?" **M'étonnai-je en mettant ma main à ma gorge tout en ne lâchant pas mon regard du sien._

_**-"Tout va bien..." **Continua-t-elle seulement à répéter comme si elle savait ce qui m'arrivait._

_**-"Rebekah !" **J'essayais de la rattraper mais son corps s'envola et disparut à nouveau dans les ténèbres.** Rebekah... **Je me sentais à mon tour partir. Mais quand cela finira-t-il ? _

* * *

><p>Je ne peux continuer à me leurrer, je dois agir ! Personne ne viendra, je dois sortir d'ici avant de devenir complètement cinglé. Je dois cesser toutes nuances d'humanités en moi, je dois me montrer suffisamment courageux ou suffisamment lâche pour éteindre mes émotions. Tant pis pour les conséquences, je les affronterais plus tard comme à chaque fois. Quand je m'apprêtais finalement à le faire, à interrompre toute rationalité, laisser libre court au monstre en moi, je sentis quelque chose bouger, je sentis l'eau s'évacuer, sortir de la boîte dans laquelle j'étais prisonnier. Je sentis mon corps se vider de cette substance qui m'avait ensevelit tant de fois. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas pour autant bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. J'étais trop affamé pour ça. À peine cette pensée m'eut traversé que du sang se déposa sur mes lèvres, faisant apparaître mes crocs. Je percevais l'odeur partout autour de moi, ainsi que la chaleur chaud d'un corps collé au mien, un cœur qui s'emballait et se réduisait, je ne réfléchissais même pas, trop affamé pour cela. Je croquai donc cette personne, ne pouvant même pas dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, je le vidait entièrement de son sang. Cependant, je ne m'en étais pas contenter, j'en voulais encore. Toutefois, j'avais quand même réussis à retrouver un peu de mes forces. Je parvins même à ouvrir enfin les yeux, mais le soleil m'aveugla. Pourtant, malgré la dureté de la luminosité et du flou qui prenait forme, s'accentuant de plus en plus à mon champ de vision, voulant sans doute s'emparer de moi, lui aussi, j'arrivais à discerner une personne qui se dressait en face de moi et qui attendait que je me lève. Progressivement, mes yeux se faisaient à la lumière et le trouble disparaissait, me laissant apercevoir ma sauveuse. Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Et n'empêche que je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien Rebekah ! Mais pourquoi ? En faites, je m'en fichais, je la remerciait. Comme dans mes rêves, elle venait à ma rescousse.<p>

**-"Re..bekah ?"** Articulai-je assez difficilement.

**-"Salut Stefan."** M'annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je me redressais ensuite légèrement et avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais je réussis tout de même à me relever, non pas, sans un peu d'aide. À présent sur mes pieds, elle me rapprocha sa deuxième victime que je mordais avec hâte, la vidant de toute existence avant de la laisser tomber à ses pieds. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi, m'observant très soigneusement, son acte me surpris. Toutefois, ce qui m'étonna le plus fut déjà de sa présence, je pensais pas que parmi tous ceux que je connaissais se soit elle qui me retrouverait et, encore moins qu'elle en ait eu l'envie. Elle fut, par ailleurs, heureuse de me voir ou plutôt de constater que je retrouve ma forme, pour ne pas dire être tout simplement en vie. Elle semblait aussi appréhender ma réaction, pourquoi ? Avait-elle peur de ma réaction ? Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, j'allais quand même pas le lui reprocher ou lui faire un sermon.

**-"Merci." **Coupai-je notre échange visuel trop intense et trop gêné à mon goût.

**-"Je t'en prie. Tu vas mieux ?" **S'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

**-"Si on peut dire, j'ai encore faim." **Lui révélai-je pas très fier.

**-"Cela peut se comprendre." **Me répondit-elle uniquement avant de redevenir curieusement sérieuse.** "On ne devrait pas rester là, on pourrait nous voir et, Silas m'a peut-être démasquait. On doit filer, en vitesse !" **Me hâta-t-elle en commençant à faire quelques pas, du moins avant que je l'arrête dans sa lancée.

**-"Attends !" **Lui saisissant le bras, la faisant, sur le coup, s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi.** "Rebekah, pourquoi tu m'as secouru ?" **M'interrogeai-je.

C'était plus fort que moi, je devais savoir ses motifs. Ça m'intriguais un truc de fou. Je sais que c'était un peu abusé de lui demander cela, elle m'avait sauvé et, moi, j'osai l'ennuyer en lui revendiquant ses raisons. Je devrais, au contraire, me contenter qu'elle est eu la bonté d'âme de le faire, après tout, j'étais libre, j'étais enfin sortis de ma prison aquatique, je devrais lui être simplement reconnaissant, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Je pensais n'être plus rien pour elle.

**-"Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ?" **Répéta-t-elle déconcertée.** "Drôle de façon de me remercier ta question." **Me rouspéta-t-elle.

**-"Non ce que je..." **Essayant de lui expliquer mieux mes interrogations, ne voulant pas trop abuser - pourtant c'était un peu le cas - , mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, me coupant avant.

**-"Je sais ce que tu veux dire Stefan, je ne saurais le dire. J'ai entendu Caroline se plaindre à Elena de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi et cela m'a surprise et inquiétée, alors j'ai fait mon enquête et découvert que tu avais disparu. Je t'ai retrouvé ici. Heureusement pour toi, sinon tu ferai encore mu-muse avec les poisons." **Me développa-t-elle.

**-"Merci, merci infiniment." **La remerciai-je très chaleureusement.** "Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne penserai..." **Elle m'interrompit de nouveau.

**-"C'est bon, oublions tout ça Stefan, c'est du passé." **Me soutint-elle en levant sa main.** "Malgré nos différents, tu comptes encore beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne comptais pas te laisser à ton sort, même si, j'aurais préféré que tu sois loin avec une hôtesse de l'air ou une danseuse du ventre." **Signala-t-elle.

**-"Oui, moi aussi." **Lui dis-je de façon plutôt ironique, mais très honnêtement également. Cela lui enclencha un petit sourire avant de redevenir à nouveau sérieuse.

**-"Assez parlé, aide moi !" **Réclama-t-elle en se positionnant devant le corps que j'avais vidé il y a de ça à peine 5 minutes.** On va le mettre dans le cercueil à ta place puis, on le rejettera à la mer afin que Silas ne se doute de rien et que si jamais on le repêche qu'il y est bien un corps." **M'expliqua-t-elle en soulevant légèrement les épaules du cadavres.

**-"D'accord." **

Je marchait dès lors jusqu'au macchabée, l'aidant à le déposer dans le coffre dans lequel je me trouvais et dont elle m'avait sortit, même si c'était surtout elle (à défaut de ma force pas encore complètement récupérée) qui faisait les trois quart du boulot. On traîna ensuite le cercueil en question jusqu'à la cascade et la boîte recommença, par conséquent, sa course au fond de l'eau, reprenant son chemin initial. Elle balança également l'autre corps à la mer, rassemblant ensuite ses affaires, se préparant dans ces conditions à décamper. Je la regardais faire avant qu'elle me presse du regard. Je me rapprochais alors d'elle où elle commençait à faire quelque pas en direction de la forêt quand, je la fis s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi, l'obligeant, de ce fait, à croiser à nouveau mon regard encore perturbé et déboussolé.

**-"Rebekah, je voulais que tu sache que tu comptes aussi encore beaucoup pour moi." **Lui avouai-je dignement, me demandant si je ne devrais lui dire que c'était elle qui m'avait maintenu sur le droit chemin durant tout ce temps dans lequel j'avais été enfermé.

**-"Merci Stefan, même si je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment ou si c'est le fait que tu as subit une grosse épreuve ces derniers mois." **Me dit-elle déçue. Bon, je devrais peut-être le lui dire finalement.

**-"Non, je le pense !" **Lui certifiai-je en la dévisageant intensément afin qu'elle me croit.

Ce qui avait l'air de marcher puisqu'elle finit par me sourire, peut-être même rougir, mais, ça, je ne le garantirais pas non plus. Les Originels mettaient tellement de cœur à cacher leurs sentiments qu'on ne pouvait dire si vraiment ils éprouvaient ce qu'ils montraient. J'allais également lui révéler que c'était elle et uniquement elle qui m'avait maintenu en vie et serein durant cette lourde épreuve que j'avais enduré quand, je réalisais sa dernière phrase. Cela faisait-il réellement des mois que j'étais là-dessous ? Ou est-ce qu'elle extrapolait ? J'espérais vraiment que se soit la deuxième. Il fallait que je le lui demande. Encore une fois, je me montrais un peu exubérant, mais bon, c'était dans ma nature semble-t-il d'être trop curieux.

**-"Attends tu as dit mois ? Combien de temps suis-je resté captif ?" **Lui demandai-je. Son regard changea d'un coup.

**-"3 mois. Je suis désolé." **Me dit-elle peinée.

**-"3 mois ?" **M'étranglai-je, bouillonnant dans une soudaine colère. Comment n'a-t-on pas put remarquer mon absence avant ?** "C'est pas vrai ! Et, Damon et.." **Elle termina ma phrase à ma place.

**-"Elena ? Eux, ils vont bien. Ils sont plus heureux que jamais et, n'ont pas l'air de se préoccuper de ton absence." **Jura-t-elle.

Je ne savais que répondre à sa remarque, je ne le pouvais pas non plus. D'ailleurs, que lui dire ? Au fond, c'est elle qui avait raison, ils m'avaient abandonné et s'en fichaient même de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. À présent, ils étaient débarrassés de moi, alors évidemment, ils n'allaient pas tout compromettre pour un déchet de pacotille tel que moi ! Et dire que j'ai ruiné toute mon existence pour eux, risquer tous pour eux, voilà comment on me remercie ? voilà comment je suis gracié ? Non, là, c'est sûr, le gentil et brave Stefan, c'est du passé ! Je vais enfin penser à moi, vivre pour moi et, tant pis, si ça ne plaît pas ! 150 ans que je me bat contre ma part de noirceur, que je me soucie des autres, que je fais passer le bonheur de tout le monde avant le mien, eh bien, tout ça, c'est fini ! Maintenant, c'est moi et uniquement moi qui compte ! Klaus a raison quand on commence à donner, ils en veulent toujours plus et c'est toujours toi qui paie les pots cassés. Désormais, cet état de fait ne me correspond plus ! Je vais ressembler un peu plus à Klaus, à Rebekah. Pas trop infâme, mais pas pour autant un tendre. Le mélange de mon côté humain à mon côté vampire. J'embrasse enfin ma destinée, mon immortalité, mon... moi !

**-"Allons y !" **Refit-elle face, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées douloureuses.** "On ne devrait pas rester ici, on parlera de cela plus tard !" **Exigea-t-elle en sondant les environs afin d'être sûr qu'on nous expiaient pas.

**-"D'accord." **Acquiesçai-je. Plus rien ne nous retenaient ici de toute façon. Et, pour ma part, je voulais vite rayer et oublier cet endroit de ma mémoire.

Après cet éclaircissement, on reprit la route mais à ma grande surprise on ne se dirigeait pas vers sa voiture et encore moins vers Mystic Falls. Non, on arpentaient les bois, nous dirigeant à l'opposé de la ville, mettant même le plus de kilomètre possible entre elle et nous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos conclusions avec la plus grande impatience. <strong>_

_**Ça y est le stebekah est de nouveau là, ils se sont même parlé xD ! Content de les retrouver ? Les hallucinations de Stefan vous a plut ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop vague ou dérisoire ou encore hors contexte parfois ? **_

_**Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera point.**_

_**Pardon pour les fautes éventuelles, ainsi que, le manque de ponctuation et syntaxe rencontrées. À très bientôt, bisous. ;) A-**_


End file.
